Summer Of Surprises
by Hand Of God
Summary: After the events of Harry's fifth year, he is sent back to Privet Drive to spend the summer there. All that is about to change as he receives a letter and has a chat with Mrs Figg. A HARRY HERMIONE ROMANCE despite first appearances
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Summer of Surprises  
  
Chapter 1: Drudgery and Post  
  
Harry straightened his back, raising his stature to a height of 6' dead. Caring little for the grime that covered his hands, he massaged his spine, trying to ease the ache that had developed over the morning. Perspiration covered his brow. Beads ran into his eyes causing them to smart and this distorted his vision. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on a nearby rock, so as to prevent them from damage. He took the hem of his t - shirt in his fingers and used it to wipe his stinging eyes. Taking up his glasses again with his left hand, he cleaned the lenses free from sweat, and deposited them back on the bridge of his nose.  
Harry looked around. The street was busy today. People were out on their lawns enjoying the sunshine. Children played in paddling pools, whilst parents read and drank ice cold drinks. It was the middle of a heat wave. "Temperatures have soared to a sizzling thirty three degrees centigrade", he had heard at 6 o'clock that morning, on the radio, whilst he prepared the Dursleys' breakfast. He silently cursed his Aunt and Uncle for the unrelenting manual workload he was forced to do.  
What fun Ron and the rest of the Weasley's would be having, now he thought. He cast his mind back to the holidays before his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had spent the last two weeks with the Weasleys at their home near Ottery St Catchpole. This year he had no such luck. There was no stream to paddle in, no Ron, no Hermione. He missed his friends dreadfully, but after the end of his fifth year and his discussion with Dumbledore, it seemed extremely unlikely that he would spend this summer anywhere other than number four, Privet Drive. Harry sighed, picked up the fork that was lying on the parched ground next to him, and once more continued the laborious task of digging the flower beds.  
  
An hour later he had finished turning the earth in the flower beds. He made his way into the house via the back door, being careful to remove the muddy, oversized boots that adorned his feet. Yet another Dudley cast off. Being careful not to brush any mud onto the meticulously polished floor, Harry moved his boots though the kitchen and placed them in the cupboard under the stairs. "At least he didn't have to sleep in there anymore", he thought to himself, being thankful for small mercies. Harry checked the floor for any sign of dirt. The last thing he needed was to annoy his Aunt Petunia and earn himself extra work. He was lucky, the floor remained spotless. After reading the note left for him by his Aunt, Harry opened the refrigerator and removed the cheese that had been left for him. He combined the meagre lump of cheese with thick slices of bread that he cut from the loaf which he took from the bread bin. Harry then proceeded to spread liberal amounts of Branston's Pickle over the oddly shaped sandwich. Placing his crude lunch on a plate, he sat on the back door step and enjoyed a welcome rest and started on his sandwich. A grass snake slithered out of a bush and took up a position in the centre of the dried up lawn. The sun reflected off the snake's scales and glinted as the snake moved. It curled up and went to sleep, basking in the sun's rays. It looked so content lying there, seemingly with no cares in the world, that Harry found himself wishing that his life was that simple. But alas, it wasn't. He was of course "The Boy Who Lived" and had to deal with all the baggage associated with it. He finished his sandwich and washed up his plate, putting it on the side. Placing his trainers on his feet (he had collected these when he put his boots away), he walked outside. Around the side of the house he went, and proceeded to continue the gardening in front of the home. This afternoon, he had to weed the flowerbed in front of the bay window. He'd only been outside for a few minutes, when he began to sweat again. "Damn this heat", he said to himself, as he removed his shirt and lay it down on the lawn. Again he set to work.  
  
At four o'clock, his Aunt and Uncle returned from the shops with Dudley, their son. Dudley waddled up to the front door and dropped the bags he was carrying. He proceeded to ring the doorbell incessantly until an annoyed looking Harry opened the door. By this time, Petunia and Vernon had brought their bags from the boot of the car and had deposited them next to Dudley's. The three of them stepped over the threshold, pushing Harry rudely aside. "Take those bags up to our room now and then start on the tea", Aunt Petunia said in a shrill voice that was laced with malevolence.  
Harry did as he was told; not wanting to get into the Dursley's bad books so early on in the summer, and trudged upstairs with the heavy bags.  
  
His tea consisted of baked beans and a jacket potato, not a bad meal for number four, Privet Drive. He wolfed it down, not wanting to spend his evening sitting and watching Dudley eat. The nearest likeness that Harry could think of was a vacuum cleaner, but even that would be complimentary. After completing the washing up, Harry retired to his bedroom. The television blared out from the lounge. An action movie was on one of the film channels. In other circumstances, Harry would have enjoyed watching it, but at the moment, he was not in the mood. He was still deeply traumatised by the death of his godfather, and just wanted peace and quiet at the moment. He sat on the bed and drew out a book from his trunk. It was his transfiguration textbook. Skimming through the pages, Harry found what he was looking for. Information on the animagi transformation. He read the section before replacing the book in his trunk and shutting the lid. Sliding his clothes from his weary body, Harry placed them in the wash basket in the corner of the room and sunk onto his bed unceremoniously. At that moment, Hedwig fluttered through the window. She dropped an envelope bearing the Hogwarts seal and the school crest onto his lap and proceeded to nibble at his fingers. He ruffled her feathers and gave her an owl treat. Tentatively, he picked up his letter. After breaking the seal, a folded piece of parchment fell from the envelope when it was inverted. Carefully, Harry was about to unfold the parchment when an unfamiliar owl flew through the window and landed on his bed. The owl was very different to his snowy owl. For starters, it was larger and had brown and grey markings. The visitor also possessed startlingly yellow eyes. The strange owl had brought with it a long roll of parchment. Harry plucked it from the owl's leg and the owl took flight once more out of the open second story window into the sunset. The parchment read as follows:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I have just returned from New York, where I spent a week's holiday. My parents took me to see the Statue of Liberty. It was presented to America by France after they won independence from the British. It is amazing. We also saw the Empire State Building. Mum didn't like going up it very much, as it sways at the top. My favourite thing that we did, apart from the shopping, was when we saw Oklahoma on Broadway. Anyway, I am getting off topic. How have you been? If there is anything that I can do, don't hesitate to owl me about it, and I'll do what I can to help. Now that's said, how did your O.W.Ls go? I have just received my results and below is a copy:  
  
Potions O Transfiguration O Charms O Defence Against The Dark Arts O Care for Magical Creatures E Astronomy A History of Magic O Divination - Herbology O Arithmancy O Ancient Runes O  
  
I can't believe that I got 10 owls!!!!!  
  
Mum and Dad were so pleased with my results, they bought an owl so that we can communicate more easily when I am at school. He's a handsome fella isn't he. We named him Mercury. I hope you did well in your O.W.Ls, even though you failed to complete the history of magic exam. Please send me you O.W.L scores as soon as possible as I would be thrilled to see how you did. Finally, I have to say that I will see you soon and to get all your homework done (seriously, there is a reason, and it isn't just me nagging). Hope the Dursleys aren't treating you too badly.  
  
Love  
  
Hermione.  
  
P.s. The summer might not be so bad after all!  
  
Harry sat there deep in thought, contemplating the content of the letter. What did she mean by "the summer might not be too bad after all", and "get all your homework done"?  
He sat there milling ideas around in his head, but nothing sprung to mind, so he put Hermione's letter on the side and returned to his Hogwarts letter.  
He opened it with trepidation realising that it must be his O.W.L grades. It read as follows:  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Your O.W.Ls have been marked and the results have been gathered together. They are as follows.  
  
Potions O Transfiguration O Charms O Defence Against The Dark Arts O Care for Magical Creatures O Astronomy A History of Magic P Divination O Herbology E  
  
We would like to inform you that you have the option of taking any of these subjects through to N.E.W.T level with the exception of History of Magic and Astronomy, as you did not achieve the required results in these two disciplines.  
It is possible to take up to six subjects to N.E.W.T level, but it is recommended that you only take five.  
We await confirmation of receipt of your results and your choices of subject for next year's study. You have until the 21st of August to reply to this letter.  
Enjoy the rest of your holiday and well done on your excellent results.  
  
Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress if Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)  
  
Harry looked up after reading the letter in amazement. He had passed all of his exams apart from History of Magic, and he now had eight O.W.Ls. He had three and a half weeks to decide which courses he wanted to study, and decided to ask Hermione's advice.  
Picking up his quill and a new role of parchment, Harry started to compose a reply to Hermione's letter. After twenty minutes of writing, Harry felt satisfied with his response, attatched it to Hedwig's leg, and sent her off into the night.  
Fluffing up his pillow, about to get into bed, Harry was again interrupted by a bird with a message. "It doesn't rain, it pours", he thought to himself as the third letter of that evening was dropped onto his bed.  
The jet black raven sat on the window sill for a while and watched him as he opened the black envelope that had been delivered. The message was short and to the point. It read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
I trust that you have enjoyed your summer so far. I just thought that I should congratulate you on your O.W.L results. Make the most of your quiet summer  
  
Your caring and ever present friend  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
P.s Sweet dreams!  
  
Harry sat there transfixed in shock. His face slowly drained of colour. How had Voldemort managed to get a letter to him passed all of Dumbledore's defences? The part that most worried him was the postscript - "sweet dreams". He was already having nightmares about Cedric and Sirius and his parents; the last thing he needed was for Voldemort to start messing with his head while he slept.  
Whipping out another sheet of parchment, Harry began a message to Dumbledore, describing the letter from Voldemort and asking for advice.  
Harry, completely exhausted by this point, got into bed, thoughts and worries still plaguing his consciousness. After what seemed like hours, due to the heat and humidity as well as the worries he possessed, he fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:        I don't own any of the characters, rights to the Harry Potter books etc.                          Never written one of these before so; blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.                                       Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

A.N.                Anyway, on with the chapter.

Chapter 2:        Get Out of Jail Free

Harry sprang upright, breathing heavily. He was soaked from prolonged perspiring. Reaching towards his bedside table, he picked up his glasses and put them on. Slowly, Harry pushed down on the bed and stood up. He flicked the switch on his bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow.

            Whilst pacing back and forth across the room, Harry played the dream back in his mind. He saw those last moments that his Godfather had experienced before he passed through the veil, his life snuffed out in an instant. He remembered his anguished cry and vaguely remembered running towards the veil, shouting for Sirius, before being restrained by an unknown friend. It almost killed him, trying to stop himself crying out in grief, as he lived his memories again of that fateful day. The memories changed and he saw Hermione being hit by the curse thrown by that death eater. Anger rose up in him as he thought of what he would do to that death eater if they were with him at that moment. How dare they attack his friend, his Hermione.

            His anger cooled as he was chilled by the thought of what he would do without his friends Ron and Hermione. Especially Hermione. She had always been there. During the fourth year when Ron was jealous, last year with Cho, as well as the countless adventures they had been through together. Although Ron participated in these, she was the one that always believed in him unconditionally and always accepted him for who he was. This wasn't always the same with Ron, as there were issues there. What was Ron doing now? Hermione was in communication, but Ron wasn't. This was another thing he added to his list of things to ask Hermione later.

            His breathing had slowed now and he surveyed his room before straightening his bed covers.

            Harry looked at the clock, now almost recovered from the dream, although he still had a great sadness pressing upon his soul. It read 4 o'clock. Too late to get back to sleep, because he had to start to make breakfast at six. He reached into his trunk and withdrew his precious photo album. Skimming through it until he found the picture he wanted, he gazed once more on the countenance of his Godfather. Sirius smiled up at him from the photo and waved. A pang of grief was felt every time he saw this photo, as well as the feeling of a calming sensation, that soothed him.

            He used to look at the picture of the Potters' wedding and wish he still had his parents with him. Now, he looked at the photo and mourned the loss of one more "family" member. He sighed.

 Feeling better, as if he had purged his system of some of his grief, he looked up and noticed that according to the clock, he had spent more than half an hour staring at the album. With care, he closed the photo album and replaced it gently in his trunk.

            Picking up his transfiguration book, some parchment, his favourite eagle feather quill and some ink, he moved over to his desk. He positioned his work and stationary on the work surface and started his summer assignment on animagi that he had been set by Professor McGonagall. It took him a good hour and a half, but he had still not yet finished. He sighed. It would have to be finished later.

            Quietly, Harry tiptoed downstairs and started on the bacon and eggs. The pan crackled merrily as he heard his uncle and aunt rise and make their way down stairs.

            He plated up the first two portions of bacon and eggs and placed them on the table.

            "Ah, breakfast", crooned his uncle, rubbing his hands together with anticipation, while positioning himself at the table.

            "I'm not touching that hideous fatty food. It's bad for the complexion", Aunt Petunia snapped. By this time, Dudley's portion of bacon and eggs had entered the pan and was slowly frying.

            "Fetch your aunt some muesli", Uncle Vernon commanded imperiously, though his words were distorted due to his half full mouth.

            Harry distinctly thought that he heard "Been reading those poxy magazines again" muttered under his uncle's breath. Petunia shot Vernon a malicious look and he hurriedly returned to his fried breakfast.

            Handing his aunt her bowl of cereal, Harry then proceeded to return to the frying pan to serve up Dudley's elephantine meal. It was just in time, because at moment, Dudley burst into the kitchen with a greedy look upon his face and snatched the plate from Harry's hand. He tucked into the meal with gusto and Harry averted his eyes, wishing to be able keep his breakfast down when he had it.

            He could not believe his fortune. There was a spare portion of bacon and eggs, left from his aunt. After the Dursleys had finished and left the room, Harry sat down at the table and tucked in.

            Half an hour later, after Harry had completed the compulsory washing up, he trudged upstairs to his room. He found Hedwig waiting for him on his bed, letter lying next to her. She cooed at his arrival, earning herself an affectionate ruffle and the accustomed owl treat, before she took flight to her cage where she proceeded to take a long draught of water. Harry settled himself on the bed and opened the letter. It was a reply from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I am ecstatic that you did so well in your O.W.L.S, especially since you left the history of magic exam and you were distracted during astronomy. You achieved 6 Os. I am so proud of you. You see, all that studying payed off after all, as I said it would.

            As to what I think you should study next year, it's simple, although I don't think that you will like my opinion. Firstly, I think you should try and put your dislike for Snape behind you and take N.E.W.Ts potions (I can almost hear you expressing your dissent on this idea). Secondly, I think that you should take Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Care of Magical creatures (can't let Hagrid down if he is still teaching) and Herbology. I don't think that you should take divination as it is a waste of time and you know you can't take the remaining two because your grades aren't high enough. I know that six sounds like a lot, but with the threat of Voldemort, I think that you should be as well prepared as possible.

            I am glad to hear that you are well. I am sorry about your nightmares, but I kind of expected that. Although there is little that I can do about your nightmares, if you need to talk about them, or anything else, don't hesitate to write to me.

            Hope the Dursleys aren't being too harsh on you.

 Lots of Love 

Hermione

P.s.      Hope to see you soon.

            Harry read the letter and almost chocked when he saw Hermione's idea of taking potions in the coming year. Even with his dislike of Snape, Harry had to admit that Hermione's logic couldn't be faulted in her opinions on subject choice.

            After debating internally for a while, Harry decided against telling Hermione about his dream. He just wasn't ready to talk about it yet and he didn't want to worry her.

            Harry scribbled a short response to Hermione, asking about what she had been doing and what she planned to do during the rest of her holiday. He also asked about whether Ron was alright and wrote down that he had not heard from him yet this summer. Harry paused for a moment, and then added as an afterthought, "_Last night I received a letter. It was really odd. The letter was signed Voldemort and it contained information about my O.W.L results. I doubt it was really him, though. Probably some prankster thinking it might be funny." _He didn't want to worry Hermione after all.

He signed off and attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and was about to send her off into the morning sky, when he noticed the letter he had written to Dumbledore lying on his desk. Attached this to Hedwig's leg as well and shooed her off out of the window.

            The day was beginning to hot up again. It was going to be another scorcher. Harry was thankful for the fact that he would be washing the car today and not doing hard labour, especially as it would allow him to use the hose to cool off a bit.

            Harry walked downstairs, out the back door and over to the shed. He opened the door and took out a bucket and a sponge. Harry uncoiled the hose, turned it on, and took his equipment around to the front of the house to the drive where the car stood waiting. He used the hose to douse the car in water before setting to work with the sponge.

            Half way through the job, Harry was cleaning the car windows and was by now thoroughly but pleasantly soaked, when his Aunt came running out of the house. She berated him about the hosepipe ban, she had just heard about on the news, and what the neighbours would think. Harry cleared up and took his equipment back to the shed. As he coiled the hose, Harry noticed the grass snake he had seen yesterday lying on the lawn again. It turned to look at him before hissing, "Good luck Harry Potter, for all our sakessss". With a bemused expression on his face, he watched the snake turn away from him and slither off into the undergrowth. Harry shook his head and returned inside.

            As he moved through the house towards his bedroom, Harry noticed Dudley sitting in front of a fan looking rather uncomfortable. Harry almost felt sorry for Dudley and how hot he must be with all that extra insulation on a day like today. Chuckling to himself, Harry climbed the stairs to his room. He changed into some dry clothes and went downstairs to prepare some sandwiches for lunch.

After lunch, Harry found himself in his room once more. He looked at the calendar that he kept on his wall. It was a strikingly bright orange. It had been a gift from Ron and, of course, it depicted the Chudley Cannons in all their glory. It was the 27th of July today. Only 4 days until his birthday. The new school term would begin in…..

His thought processes were interrupted by the door bell ringing. The door was opened to their elderly neighbour, Mrs Figg. She was talking to Aunt Petunia on the doorstep in a thin reedy voice.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice reverberated around the house. Harry hurried downstairs to see what he had done wrong now.

"Harry, Mrs Figg, here, needs help moving some furniture and boxes around so I have said that you will go over to her house for the remainder of the day and help out. If I find that you have been any trouble at all, then you will be forced to do even more chores than you already do".

Harry nodded and followed Mrs Figg down the road to her house, where Mrs Figg fumbled with her keys before the door opened and they walked inside. The door closed after him as Mrs Figg placed her sun parasol in an umbrella rack and turned to face Harry.

In a completely different voice to the thin reedy one he had heard her use earlier when talking to his aunt, she spoke to him.

"Harry, do please come and sit down, I am afraid that I need to talk to you." 

Harry did as he was bid and settled himself into an armchair in the lounge.

            "This may come as a bit of a shock to you Harry. I am afraid that Voldemort has found a way to get to you when you are at Privet Drive. I have been informed by Professor Dumbledore, who received your letter by the way, that it has something to do with him using your blood to restore him to his body after the third task. He has used a modified version of a family, by which I mean blood relation, locater spell mixed with an apparition spell. This means that you might as well be anywhere for the summer now because the protection that Privet Drive provided you with has now been made redundant. So you can't really stay here as Voldemort knows where you are and has the ability to attack you. You needn't worry though, because he can't locate you after a procedure that will take place soon. Then you will be safe to go wherever you want during the remainder of this, and the following, summers."

            Harry didn't know what to think. Firstly, the possibility of leaving Privet Drive seemed like an attractive prospect, but he also felt worried that there was nowhere apart from Hogwarts where he was safe anymore. Secondly, Harry didn't know where he would spend the rest of his holidays – he didn't want to spend them at Grimauld Place as that would bring back to many painful memories. He was about to ask where he would spend his summer, when Mrs Figg started speaking again.

            "You will be picked up at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning from your aunt and uncle's house, and from there you will travel to Hogwarts. There you will Professor Dumbledore."

            "Right, now that's done, I need your help rearranging the furniture. All of your questions will be answered tomorrow. When your aunt and uncle ask where you are going, tell them that because you did so badly at school last year, you need to return to the school over the summer to catch up."

Three hours later, Harry sat in front of the television with Mrs Figg, having finished the reorganisation of the furniture and the movement of some boxes of items up into the loft. They were both eating pizza and, initially to Harry's surprise, were watching "Die Hard" with Bruce Willis. To Harry's even greater surprise , Mrs Figg got all excited during the film and started talking at the television. It was the most enjoyable evening he had spent since the start of the summer.

            When the film ended, Harry bid goodbye to Mrs Figg, thanking her profusely, and made his way back to the Dursleys. He rang the doorbell. A thin neck and drawn face peered around the door and slowly it was opened by Aunt Petunia to allow Harry into the house. Fatigued from a long day, Harry walked upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. He fell asleep immediately, without even getting undressed. Needless to say, he slept soundly that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry, woken up by his alarm clock at the customary 6 o'clock, got out of bed. It wasn't necessary to prepare breakfast until 7 today as it was a Saturday. He ran his hand through his hair, before walking over to his desk and started to finish off his essay on animagi. Not sure why he was set homework by professors McGonagall and Snape over the holidays, as he had finished his owls and hadn't decided whether he would continue either of these subjects, he determined to ask Dumbledore when he saw him later today. His potions essay, which he had completed earlier in the holidays, had been on veritaserum.  
Putting down his quill, he surveyed the last sentences that he had written. It read, "Even after all of the hard work required to become an animagi, that is not the end of the process. It is necessary to register with the appropriate ministry department so that your ability cannot be abused. This takes a period of time and you are examined and details of your animal form have to be taken. After this has been done, you are now a legal animagus."  
Satisfied with his essay, he rolled up the parchment and placed it along with everything he owned, apart from the clothes he wore, in his trunk. He looked at the time. It was 6:30. Deciding that if he was to see Dumbledore today, he might as well look and smell reasonably presentable, he walked towards the bathroom. A nice fluffy towel was removed from the airing cupboard and placed on the radiator in the bathroom before Harry removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.  
He wondered whether he would get a reply from Hermione or a letter from Ron today before he left for Hogwarts again. Wishing, for what must be the hundredth time that summer, that he could have spent his holidays with Ron and Hermione, he turned on the shower. Hot water struck his back, for a while massaging his worries away.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped the now warm, as well as fluffy, towel around himself. He rubbed himself down to remove the worst of the water form his skin. Looking in the mirror, Harry realised how much he had grown. Standing at about six foot, he saw he had developed a muscular frame, which was no doubt due to all the quiditch he had played over the years. The manual work he had been forced to do must have had something to do with it as well. There was light stubble on his face and his cheekbones and jaw had become more pronounced. In all, he looked more grown up and very much like his Dad apart from his eyes. He liked the changes. There was still no change to his hair though, he thought as he tried to comb it. It was just as messy and unruly as ever.  
Wrapped in his towel, Harry walked back to his room and got changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt. He made his way down stairs and started to prepare breakfast for what he hoped would be the last time. It was pancakes this morning, though he would have to have his usual cereal. He prepared the mix and, whilst the pan was heating up, eat his morning bowl of muesli. Ladling some of the mixture into the pan, Harry heard the familiar noises of his aunt and uncle getting up. The mixture swirled round the pan as Harry tilted it. Now, covering the bottom of the pan, it proceeded to cook. Harry was a good cook, having been practicing since he was nine. Making pancakes was routine when you cooked for someone like Dudley everyday during the holidays.  
Harry tipped the first pancake out of the pan and put it on a plate and from there into the oven to keep it warm. Proceeding in this way until he had made twelve or thirteen pancakes, he placed the last of them on the plate in the oven. At this point he stopped and started getting maples syrup, jam, and sugar and lemon juice out of the cupboard and put them on the table. He also took four plates out of the cupboard and positioned them on the table, along with knives and forks that he took out of the cutlery draw.  
His aunt, uncle and Dudley chose this moment to walk into the kitchen and Harry removed the pancakes from the oven and placed them on the table before retreating to his room, electing to do the washing up after Dudley had finished his breakfast.  
  
As he entered his room, he noticed that Mercury, Hermione's family's owl, was sitting in Hedwig's cage and drinking from the water trough. Seeing Harry, Mercury took flight and flew over to Harry, dropping the letter he had brought at Harry's feet before alighting on Harry's shoulder.  
The letter was from Hermione. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am afraid that this letter cannot be too long as I have to leave for a few days. I will not be able to write to you during this period as Mercury will have to stay with my parents. Don't worry, I be seeing you again before too long. Enjoy yourself as much as possible.  
  
With Love  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry found himself feeling upset that Hermione wouldn't be able to write for a while. He had enjoyed conversing with her over the summer so far. She was his lifeline in a world of drudgery. Well, at least he was leaving to go to Hogwarts, so things might improve. He couldn't help but wonder where she was going though. It was funny that she hadn't mentioned it. At this point Mercury decided to take off and fly out the window with a goodbye hoot. Harry moved around his room, collecting up his Firebolt and placing it on top of his trunk, bent to pick up a piece of parchment that had fallen between the wall and his trunk. It was the letter from Voldemort. He read it again and chuckled. It was ironic that Harry might actually enjoy the rest of his holiday after Voldemort's sarcastic comment on this subject in his letter to Harry. The letter was placed in his trunk along with all his other possessions. Now that he was ready, it was time to talk to his aunt and uncle about leaving for the rest of the holiday to spend it at school to catch up on the work he had supposedly not managed to complete last year.  
  
Harry walked downstairs and swept into the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were finishing the last of their breakfast. It seemed his aunt had relented and reverted to unhealthy food, despite the risk to her complexion. The first thing that was said as he walked through the door was, "Good, now that you're back, you can get on with the washing up." Harry decided to speak, "Uncle, I have had a letter from my school saying that I have to go back there this summer and catch up on work that I failed to complete last year. I have to leave today at nine o'clock." Dudley snorted into his orange juice, before putting his glass down and sneering at Harry's inability to get good grades by magic. To Dudley's surprise he received a clip round the ear, was told in a loud and angry voice not to mention the m - word in the house and was sent out of the kitchen. Harry was left alone with his aunt and uncle, who were looking angrily at him. He started to walk backwards as his uncle advanced on him. Thinking quickly, Harry said, "By the way, you know that some of my friends will be picking me up in about twenty minutes. I believe that you may have met them at the beginning of the summer." This was a bluff, but considering that it was likely to be one of the Order of the Phoenix who would take him to Hogwarts, it wasn't strictly untrue. It seemed to do the trick. Uncle Vernon halted, looking pale. He cleared his throat. "You had better get your things downstairs then and wait in the lounge for them to arrive." Harry excused himself from the kitchen and went upstairs, restraining himself from laughing, as he did not think that this would help his uncle's rage. With difficulty, Harry manoeuvred his trunk down the stairs and placed it in the hall near the door. He went up and collected his broomstick and Hedwig's cage (she had still not returned and Harry assumed that she had stayed at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore) and placed them neatly on top of his trunk. Harry sat down in the lounge next to Dudley. Dudley squeaked and ran out of the room. He had been listening at the kitchen door and was terrified of the prospect of having a run in with more wizards. Poor Dudley always seemed to end up with something happening to him when he did, like having parts of his anatomy expanded or new parts grown. Shaking his head and exhaling at Dudley's action, Harry picked up the television remote from where Dudley had left it and started flicking through the satellite channels.  
  
Quarter of an hour later, the door bell rang. Harry exited the lounge and opened the door to find Tonks and Remus Lupin waiting for him on the doorstep.  
"Hello Harry", they greeted him. "I hope that your aunt and uncle have been treating you well." At this Lupin, the speaker shot a stern look at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia who had creeped up behind Harry at the doorway. They cringed but didn't say anything.  
"Right Harry, lets get your things then", said Tonks, stepping into the house and walked over to Harry's trunk. They each took one end of the trunk and lifted it up, walking out the front door with it. Lupin followed behind them with Harry's broomstick and Hedwig's Cage. Lupin opened the boot of the Porsche that they driven in. Harry's belongings were lifted into the magically expanded boot, before it was shut again.  
"What do you think of my car", said Tonks. Remus groaned, anticipating Tonks repeating the specifications of her ride again, as she had on the way over. Fortunately for him, though, Tonks didn't. Harry waved to his aunt and uncle before opening a car door and stepping into the Porsche. Lupin and Tonks followed his lead and did the same. Tonks settled herself behind the wheel before starting the engine and pulling away from the Dursleys. Looking out of the window, Harry hoped he wouldn't be returning to number four Privet Drive any time in the foreseeable future.  
  
After about an hour's drive on the road, Tonks pulled the car into a service station and parked. Tonks asked, "Does anyone want anything." Remus replied in the negative and Harry asked if he could go with Tonks and see what the shop had.  
As they crossed the forecourt, Harry asked why they hadn't put any petrol in the car. Tonks replied that it didn't need any at the moment if he knew what she meant. Harry nodded and opened the door to the shop, holding it open while Tonks walked through. "Aren't you the gentleman", she said, causing Harry to blush, before entering the shop himself.  
They walked over to the drinks cabinet and Tonks pulled out a bottle of water. She motioned for Harry to do the same, but he hesitated.  
"I don't have any money on me", he said.  
"Don't worry about that, I'll pay for it", Tonks said before asking, "What do you think I should get for Remus. I know that he said he didn't want anything, but I think his mind will change after another 10 hours in the car."  
Harry picked up a bottle of coke and a bottle of lemon Oasis for Remus and followed Tonks over to the confectionary stall. She had picked out several Mars bars and some crisps of mixed flavours. They took all their items over to the cashier and Tonks paid for their snacks. The cashier, a buxom blond teenage girl, smiled and winked at Harry before handing him a carrier bag.  
The pair walked out of the shop and back to the Porsche. All the way, Tonks had a strained expression on her face. Harry looked a little bemused, but didn't say anything. When back in the car, Tonks burst out in giggles.  
"It seems you have become quite the babe magnet Harry." Harry continued to look bemused.  
"The cashier, a chesty blond, was just putting the moves on our young Harry", Tonks explained to Remus. He nodded, understanding. Tonks flashed a wicked grin, before continuing, "With James and Sirius not around anymore, I think that it's time that you, Remus, gave Harry "The Talk", before lapsing once more into giggles. Both the males in the car now sported reddening faces and were quiet.  
Harry felt like he wanted the seat to eat him up, but he also wondered what it would be like to have a proper girlfriend. The only girls that had taken interest in him before were Cho, who always cried in his presence, and Parvati who hadn't had his full attention at the Yule Ball and who was upset with him as a result.  
He snapped back from his thoughts, when he heard the starting of the engine. It seemed that Tonks had recovered from her fit of giggles enough to drive effectively. Harry handed out the food and drink before discovering a piece of paper with:  
  
Hi I'm Jennifer  
  
I couldn't help but notice you  
  
Why don't you give me a ring on 07752 432 176  
  
Or alternatively, I'm sure you owl will be able to find me!  
  
Harry was unsure about what to do, so he hid the piece of paper in his pocket, not wanting to let Remus, let alone Tonks see this. Harry settled himself down into the comfortable leather seat and soon he had fallen asleep.  
  
Harry was woken 4 hours later when the car stopped. They were in another service station.  
"Right, this is a toilet break", said Tonks unbuckling her seatbelt. Remus and Harry followed suit and the three of them got out of the car. They walked across to the toilet block and proceeded to relieve themselves, before coming back to the car and getting in. This time Harry didn't fall asleep straight away, but he started on his Mars bar and took a swig of his coke. It seemed that Remus had already eaten his chocolate bar, despite his earlier decision that he wasn't hungry.  
Harry watched the cars on the motorway go by and slowly he felt more and more lethargic and in time he fell asleep.  
  
The next time that Harry woke was 3 hours later. Why am I so sleepy, Harry thought? He reasoned that it must be the sensation of the moving car. By this time, the car was no longer on the motorway, but was on a main road travelling through the outskirts of a town. Harry continued his earlier observation of the other cars on the road.  
After about half an hour of this pursuit, Harry noticed a dark blue Toyota saloon was driving rather close behind them. It possessed a large spoiler and looked rather racy. It seemed Tonks had also noticed and was muttering under her breath about, "Bloody boy-racers".  
They continued for another five minutes before the road split into dual carriageway at a set of traffic light. As Tonks stopped the car, because the lights were red, the dark blue saloon pulled up beside them. It started revving its engine rather loudly. Tonks turned her head and nodded at the driver of the other car. She proceeded to rev the engine of her Porsche to match that of the Toyota's.  
The lights went from red, to amber and then to green.  
Tonks stepped on the accelerator rather hard and the car shot forward violently, waking the once sleeping Remus. It seemed that the owner of the blue saloon had attempted do the same, but he was trailing the Porsche by some way. Tonks, who wore a satisfied expression slowed the car down and continued at a more sensible speed. Remus, who was now well wide awake, started chastising Tonks, who didn't seem too bothered.  
Soon everyone settled down and the journey continued much as before the incident with the blue car, although Remus still looked a little miffed.  
  
Half an hour later, Tonks who had been yawning rather loudly lately, gave another yawn. Remus spoke, "Right, that's it, I'm driving. Pull the car in and I'll take over."  
Tonks on the other hand had other ideas. She told Remus that he could bugger off because Hell would freeze over before anyone but she would drive her Porsche.  
Remus stepped down, with an exasperated "tsk" and a showing of his hands to the sky, before lapsing into silence for the remainder of the journey. Tonks, to her credit didn't yawn anymore, although this was probably more due to will power than her not feeling tired. The last couple of hours of the journey were used up as the occupants of the car listened to Tonks' collection of C.Ds, which all seemed to be dance tracks with copious amounts of bass.  
  
Finally, the eleven hour car journey came to an end. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes past eight.  
He undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, thinking that this journey to Hogwarts by car had been infinitely more successful than the one he and Ron had taken before Harry's second year.  
The three of them walked up the stone steps to the entrance hall. They were met by Hagrid who said, "Great t' see ya Harry. I hope tha' you've bin al'right. Why don' ya come down an' see me tomorrow, when you 'ave time", gave Harry a hug and walked out the front doors and presumably down to his hut.  
"Right, Albus said that we should meet him in his office when we arrived", Remus said and strode away towards the statue of the gargoyle.  
"Warhead Sours", he pronounced, before ushering the other two up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office and opening the door at the top.  
Dumbledore was reclining in the comfortable chair behind his desk when the three travellers walked in. He greeted them warmly before offering them a bowl of sweets. "Warhead Sours", he said, "I discovered them when I was travelling in America at the start of the summer." Harry accepted, though Remus and Tonks politely refused. Unwrapping the sweet he had been given, Harry popped it into his mouth. Almost instantaneously, he screwed his face up in a pained expression. "Yes, they are rather sour aren't they", said Dumbledore with a small chuckle. Speaking to Harry again he said, "Harry, I'm afraid I have to talk to Remus and Tonks now, so why don't you go on up to the Gryffindor common room or your dormitory, where you will be staying whilst you're here. I have taken the liberty of getting Dobby to take your things up for you and if you wish to see Hedwig, she is in the owlery. I will need to talk to you tomorrow, so why don't you have breakfast in the kitchen and then come and see me at eleven."  
Harry thanked Remus and Tonks, said goodbye to the three adults, before exiting the room and making his way up to Gryffindor Tower. On the way, he encountered Peeves who had decided to welcome Harry back with the aid of a well aimed water balloon. As a result a very soggy Harry continued his climbing his way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He arrived at the portrait hole and was greeted by the Fat Lady. "How are you Harry, dear", she asked.  
Harry responded that he was, "Very well thank you, but I don't know the password". The Fat Lady waved aside this problem saying that she knew that he was a true brave Gryffindor, so she would let him in anyway. He thanked her as she swung aside to allow him access. Harry stepped over the threshold into Gryffindor Tower. He was home, but still soggy.  
As Harry walked over to one of the scarlet sofas, he noticed a brown haired girl sitting in an armchair, biting her lower lip and pouring over a book. It was of course Hermione. What was she doing here?  
Walking over to her, he said, "Good evening Hermione". The girl looked up, squeaked in delight at Harry's presence, got out of the chair and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. She pulled away quickly saying, "Ugh, Harry, how come you're all wet?"  
"I had a slight run in with Peeves", Harry replied. Hermione responded with an understanding nod, before talking seemingly to mid air, "Dobby, I was wondering if you could bring Harry a warm towel, he is rather wet."  
"What are you d.." Harry was interrupted by a "pop" as Dobby arrived in the common room next to them holding a warm fluffy towel. He presented it to Harry before throwing his arms around Harry's knees.  
"Hi Dobby", Harry said.  
"Dobby is glad to see you Harry Potter, sir. He has been looking forward to seeing you since Professor Dumbledore mentioned your visit last week."  
"I'm glad to see you too Dobby", Harry responded.  
"Thanks Dobby", Hermione said  
"Bye sir and miss, I am having to go and help out in the kitchens". With that Dobby disappeared with another audible "pop".  
Hermione took the towel from Harry's hands and began to dry his hair for him with it. Harry just stood there enjoying himself. This continued for a few minutes before Hermione pronounced herself happy and put the towel down. She then proceeded to use a drying charm on his clothes. Putting her wand away, she then hugged Harry again, properly this time, before sitting down on the sofa. Harry sat down next to her.  
"How come Dobby heard you and appeared with a towel", Harry asked.  
"House elves can hear their masters if they need something, so in this case, Dobby heard that you needed a towel whilst he was down in the kitchens and brought you one".  
"I thought that you didn't approve of that sort of thing", Harry questioned.  
"I don't normally, but Dumbledore said that if there was anything that I needed, I was to call Dobby. Plus I don't know where the towels are kept. Finally, Dobby is a paid elf, so it doesn't really count as slavery.  
"I see you have put some thought into this."  
"Naturally, I couldn't be hypocritical to S.P.E.W could I?"  
"How are you?"  
"I'm great, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I would be here or that you would be here as well, but I only found out a few days ago and Dumbledore thought it best if I keep it to myself.  
"That's quite alright." The pair sat next to each other conversing until late. Slowly, Hermione found herself leaning against Harry. Harry reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her to him. They sat there looking at the dancing flames of the fire in the hearth, both of them feeling sleepier as time went on. How Hermione had missed Harry, even though it had only been a couple of weeks since they saw each other last. Hermione enjoyed his embrace, his scent, his warmth and slowly sleep overtook her. Harry looked down at the sleeping Hermione, noting how beautiful she had become, before drifting off to sleep himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Keep It a Secret Hermione opened her eyes, blinking in the light. She turned her head and saw that she was in the common room. The events of last night came flooding back to her. She and Harry had been curled up on the sofa together. In fact they were still there, with Harry's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Not moving in case she woke Harry, she sat there and surveyed his sleeping form. He looked so vulnerable when he was asleep, but he still never lost the appearance of being on the look out for danger. Hermione felt herself pitying Harry because he had been forced, by circumstances, to grow up and mature faster than anyone should have to. He had, in fact, lost his childhood. Harry stirred and Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts. Carefully, Harry removed his arm from around Hermione and got up. Hermione did the same. Both of them looked rather embarrassed at having woken up in such a compromising position. Harry looked at his watch and said, "It's nine thirty. I have to see Dumbledore at eleven. I should go and get changed." With that he hurried out of the room. Hermione, who was also meant to be seeing Dumbledore at that time, decided to do likewise and hurried up to her dormitory. They met back in the common room after quarter of an hour. There was an uncomfortable silence. Both still seemed embarrassed and didn't know how the other would react. It was Hermione who spoke up first. "Shall we go down to the kitchens and get some breakfast, then?" Harry nodded and together the pair walked down the staircases and corridors and soon found themselves standing in front of the picture of the bowl of fruit. Hermione reached up and tickled the pear. It gave a little giggle, before the picture swung outwards on its hinges, revealing the kitchens behind. They walked through the doorway and were greeted almost straight away by Dobby and surprisingly, Winky. "Hello Dobby, how are you and Winky?" asked Harry. "We is fine thank you, sir and miss. Is you wanting some food", piped up Winky. "Yes please", replied Hermione, and Winky left them to prepare some. "It's nice to see that Winky is feeling better, Dobby", said Hermione. "Yes, I is very pleased that she has stopped drinking and is feeling happier. I is also wanting to share some good news. Dobby and Winky is engaged to be married miss." "That wonderful", exclaimed Hermione, as Winky returned with a couple of plates of bacon, eggs, sausage and beans. Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight of all the food and thanked Winky profusely before tucking into the mountain of food in front of him. Hermione did the same and soon afterwards, Dobby and Winky excused themselves so that they could continue with their duties. Pausing for a moment, Hermione said, "I'm so happy for them. This will also be a great advertisement for S.P.E.W." "You're not going to give up on that are you?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. "Absolutely not", replied Hermione, before launching into a speech on elf rights with much gusto. The air of awkwardness that had hampered earlier conversation had lifted and the two friends spoke freely with each other for the next three quarters of an hour. During this time, Harry mostly listened to Hermione speaking, her warm melodic voice wrapping itself around him and invading his thoughts. As a result, Harry wasn't really concentrating fully on what was being said and somehow managed to get himself roped into helping out knitting more clothes in an attempt to free more elves. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her than most of her previous attempts were worn by Dobby. Eventually, Hermione looked at her watch and pronounced that they had better get going, or they would be late getting to Professor Dumbledore's office. The pair bid goodbye to the engaged elves and exited through the picture of the fruit bowl. On their way up to Dumbledore's office, they ran into professor McGonagall. "Ah, Harry. I hope that you are well? I was wondering whether you could come and see me in my office after lunch. You will need to bring your completed essay along with you", McGonagall said. Harry agreed and he and Hermione continued their journey to see Professor Dumbledore.  
"Warhead Sours", Harry spoke to the gargoyle. It fell away to reveal the stone steps up to Dumbledore's office. They stepped onto the stairs, which smoothly ascended, and knocked at the oak panel door at the top.  
"Come in", called the soft voice of the headmaster. They did as they were bid and sat down in the two comfortable chairs that were positioned in front of his desk.  
"I don't know how much you were told by Mrs Figg, Harry, but it seems that you are no longer safe at number four, Privet Drive. Therefore you have been brought to Hogwarts for your own safety. This morning, with your permission, I, with the help of a couple of others, will perform the Fidelius charm on you. This is the same charm that was used by your parents, Harry", Dumbledore spoke. "It will be necessary to do the same charm on you Miss Granger, because you are likely to be a priority target for Voldemort and his supporters as you are a close friend of Harry's and are also muggle-born."  
"Who will be our secret keeper, Professor?" Harry queried.  
"I am quite willing to be your secret keeper, unless you have any objections, that is.", Dumbledore replied. Both of his students shook their heads vigorously and Dumbledore smiled warmly.  
"When do we take part in this procedure?" Hermione voiced.  
"As soon as Remus Lupin and Professor Snape get here." Dumbledore replied.  
Soon there was another knock on the door and the two men entered the room. They positioned themselves behind the two students and awaited Dumbledore's instructions.  
"Let us start then", Dumbledore said.  
An hour later, Harry and Hermione exited Dumbledore's office, leaving three tired and drawn looking adults behind them. They headed down to the front entrance hall and from there they proceeded to walk towards the kitchen for lunch. Harry couldn't remember when he had last felt so free and unthreatened.  
"Do you think it will be enough?" Snape asked Dumbledore.  
"It'll have to be. It is the strongest protection that we can give them," Dumbledore said. "Remus, do you think that you could go to Hogsmeade later and observe the children from a distance? I need you to make sure that the charm has worked." He paused, Remus nodded and he continued, "I will see you two later as I'm afraid I'm going to have to get some rest. I suggest that you do the same Severus."  
After lunch, Harry left Hermione with the promise that he would meet her in the library after his meeting with McGonagall. He walked up to his dormitory to retrieve his essay. On his way to Professor McGonagall's office from his dormitory, Harry met Nearly Headless Nick.  
"How are you coping?" Nick asked.  
"I'm doing alright. I'm coping during the day, but I have still nightmares", Harry replied.  
"That's only to be expected. My condolences," Nick said, before he bid Harry farewell and drifted off through the corridor wall. Harry continued his journey and reached Professor McGonagall's office. The door had been left open, so Harry entered.  
"Please sit down Harry", Professor McGonagall asked, whilst motioning with her hand to a chair in front of her desk.  
"Have you decided on which N.E.W.Ts to take yet?"  
"I have. I would like to do Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.  
"Wise choices. I must congratulate Miss Granger for being able to convince you to do Potions next time I see her", responded Professor McGonagall, noting down the choices on a piece of parchment, before opening one of her desk draws and placing it inside.  
Harry handed her his completed essay on the animagus transformation.  
"Good, I will look through this and find you when I have read it thoroughly to tell you what I think. You are free to go and join Miss Granger in the library now."  
Harry exited her office and went in search of Hermione.  
He found her sitting at her usual table in the library pouring over a book. Creeping up behind her he put his head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Would this fair maiden care to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"  
She jumped and spun around to see Harry doubled over in laughter. "That was not very nice", she huffed.  
"Fine, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. The offer of going to Hogsmeade still stands though." It had in fact been Dumbledore's idea that they spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade, as they deserved a bit of fun.  
"How could I turn down such a gracious offer from such a handsome knight," she replied, with a grin spreading across her face. "First I must return this book to its shelf though," she said, picking the book off the desk and hurrying off to replace it. Harry had caught sight of the title, despite Hermione's efforts to keep it from view. It was called, "Make-up Made Easy". What could Hermione want with a book like that? Harry thought. She had never shown any interest in that sort of thing before, but then again she was growing up. Harry dismissed this thought process as Hermione returned.  
Harry held out his arm to Hermione, who took it, and arm in arm they walked off to Hogsmeade.  
They walked down the main street of Hogsmeade, still arm in arm, passing Zonko's, determining to come back later if they had time. They entered Honeydukes and selected their individual vices. For Harry, these were Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Hermione on the other hand, although she would admit it to no one, had a soft spot for sugar quills. Each with their purchases, they exited the shop and stepped back onto the street. Whilst they continued walking, Harry offered to carry Hermione's bag for her. She accepted and shot Harry a brilliant smile before handing it over. Harry took the bag from her and sneaked a quick peak at the contents. "Hey," she squeaked indignantly before playfully punching him on the arm. "Careful, if you do that I might not be able to carry further purchases for you," he said with a grin. She smiled back at him. "See, now your secret's out. I'm guessing that when you suck your quill in between writing, that's a sugar quill you're sucking on, isn't it?" She nodded. "I thought your parents were dentists," he said in mock horror. "They are, and they're the reason I'm hooked on sugar quills. It's entirely their fault. They never allowed me sweets when I was little. From third year, when we started coming into Hogsmeade, I started buying them and, well, I haven't stopped," she said looking rather guilty. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Harry said before taking her hand and pulling her towards the quidditch supply shop. She groaned. "You owe me," he said, "And anyway, we'll only be 10 minutes."  
Ten minutes turned into an hour and a half. Harry had insisted on hearing everything about the new Nimbus 3000 from the other quidditch nuts in the shop. It was being marketed as "The everyday man's Firebolt". Eventually Hermione had given up and said she would meet him back there in half an hour. She used the time to go to a small jewellery shop on the other side of Hogsmeade.  
As she entered the shop a small bell jangled merrily. An old lady came out from the back of the shop and was surveying Hermione intently. She had soft blue eyes, the colour of cornflowers and grey hair that was done up in a French twist. Hermione felt uneasy. Those eyes seemed to penetrate her consciousness and see into her soul.  
"Here to buy something for your boyfriend, love?" she asked. Hermione shook her head. "But you do love him don't you", she persisted.  
"Yes, but it's not that simple, he's my best friend," Hermione said mournfully.  
"They say that best friends are the best lovers," the old lady said with a knowing expression, and then continued, "Right, so you'll be wanting something that will mean something to him and which is special, but without saying I love you."  
Hermione nodded for the second time, not sure what to say. It was uncanny, how accurately this old shop keeper could read her. It was almost like she had access to her thoughts. This idea was dismissed however and Hermione looked at the item that the old lady had picked out. It was a small gold pendant that had a small ruby inset in it. It was rather fitting, considering that it was made in Gryffindor colours. It also wasn't too feminine and she felt that it would be something he would wear.  
"When held by the owner, it will give out a feeling of comfort and warmth. Also, it has a charm on it that means that only the owner and the person who gave it to them can remove it," the shop keeper continued. Hermione asked the price.  
"Ten galleons," was the short reply. She considered it. Ten galleons was a lot of money, but Harry was worth it, so she took it.  
Walking out of the shop, happy with her purchase, she returned to the quidditch supply shop and waited another twenty minutes for Harry to finish before they both excused themselves and walked back into the street.  
"Where next?" Harry asked.  
"The Three Broomsticks for tea, I think," Hermione replied. They walked along the road and up to the entrance. Some people exited the pub, looking rather too merry for their own good and walked off down the street. They both elected not to end up like that this evening. As they walked in, Harry noticed that Hagrid was sitting at a table with a drink. He waved at them. Now it was Harry's turn to feel guilty. He had completely forgotten Hagrid's invitation. They walked over and sat down next to the half giant.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't come and ." Hagrid waved the apology aside.  
"Don' worry. I know tha' you've bin busy this mornin'. Why don' yer stay and 'ave tea with me, I've just ordered." Harry jumped at the chance and before too long, three large plates of bangers and mash had arrived, along with two small mugs of butterbeer and a huge tankard that must be reserved for Hagrid's use.  
The three of them talked and ate, and it transpired that Hagrid had been reinstated as a Hogwarts professor after the departure of Umbridge, who was facing criminal charges, by the way. Both pieces of information thrilled Harry no end. It also seemed that Hagrid had "acquired" a new pet. This piece of news filled both Harry and Hermione with dread and, at that moment, both fervently wished that they wouldn't be invited to visit whatever savage beast Hagrid had "acquired" now. They remember the blast-ended-skrewts all too vividly.  
Their dread it seemed was misplaced though, as Hagrid announced that his new pet was in fact a clabbert which, according to him, was a tree dwelling creature that has smooth, mottled green skin, webbed feet and short horns on its head. It also has a large boil in the middle of its forehead that warns of danger, "So it's dead useful", Hagrid finished.  
They continued talking after they had finished their dinner, but eventually they decided, reluctantly, that it was time to get back to school. Hagrid walked them up to the entrance hall, before saying, "G'night 'arry and 'ermione. You're welcome to visit me whenever you want," and heading off to his hut.  
Harry and Hermione made their way sleepily towards the common room. As they passed through the portrait hole, Hermione gave a loud yawn.  
"I'd better be getting to bed, I'm knackered," she said, before starting towards the staircase to the girls' dorm. She turned round and added, "Thanks for today Harry, I really enjoyed myself."  
"So did I", Harry said. "Goodnight," With that Hermione disappeared from view and Harry sank into an armchair. How pretty she had looked today. He couldn't remember when he had last had as much fun. Sighing, confused at these new feelings that kept popping up at the most awkward moments, he got up and walked upstairs to bed.  
As he removed his clothes, he checked his pockets. From the right pocket of his jeans, he withdrew the note that the cashier in the petrol station had given him, and placed it on the side. He finished changing before getting into bed.  
That night he didn't sleep well. The nightmares that had been absent the last few nights had returned with a vengeance. This time he saw Hermione being kidnapped and killed in many different situations, before the dreams moved onto Sirius and finally Cedric.  
Finally, at two in the morning, a piercing scream rang through Gryffindor Tower, waking the occupants. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dreaming and Knitting  
  
Her eyelids shot back. "Oh dear Merlin", Hermione whimpered, as she pushed herself into a sitting position, the bedclothes crumpling around her form. Realisation struck and she screamed, "Harry", before grabbing her wand and making a frantic dash for the door. The thing she feared most had come to pass.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, having just woken up. His cotton nightclothes clung to him, making him feel rather uncomfortable. He mopped his brow on his sleeve, although this did little good. Shaking his head, he unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off, discarding it on the floor in a heap. Now, he proceeded to undo his trouser ties, before removing them as well. The air cooled him as the perspiration evaporated off his muscular body. He had started to pace the room in his boxers, when the door was flung open. Harry dived for his wand, before realising that a tousled haired Hermione was standing there in front of him. She flung her arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder in a most distraught manner.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione had calmed down enough to be intelligible. She lifted her head off Harry's, once again, damp shoulder and looked up into his eyes. This seemed to give her the strength to relay what was troubling her.  
"I thought he had got you when I heard you screamed", she whispered, her voice shaking.  
"It's alright, I'm perfectly safe. Remember what Dumbledore did?, he replied in a soothing tone.  
She pulled him to her again, whilst he said, "I'm so sorry I scared you, it was just a bad dream I had, just a bad dream", as if trying to reassure himself as much as her.  
They stood like that for a long time, before Hermione broke away from him. She blushed, muttered something about getting dressed, before heading back to the girl's dormitory.  
Harry was left standing there, more worried and puzzled than ever. Why had Hermione been so distraught? Why had he been woken up at two in the morning by a searing pain in his scar? Why had he dreamed the circle of hooded circle of figures that he had seen after the third task? Why had he seen the grass snake wishing him "good luck" earlier that summer? Why had he seen Voldemort holding the letter that he had sent to Harry, whilst saying sweet dreams and laughing manically? Why had he seen Hermione being kidnapped? These dreams were getting more and more disturbing.  
Harry rubbed his temples with his fingertips, trying to make sense of all that had happened, before going to the bathroom, removing his boxers and getting into the shower. Warm water flowed over him, and he started to wash, still trying to find answers to his questions.  
  
Hermione had gone up to her dormitory and got dressed. She had decided that she had too much on her mind to get back to sleep, even though it was only half two. She picked up her book, a romantic novel that she had been given towards the end of last year by Ginny, and descended the steps to the common room. She curled up into a foetal position in an armchair in front of the fire and started to read her book.  
Her mind kept drifting back to the dreams she had been having since the start of the summer. They always contained the same thing. Voldemort coming for Harry. She shuddered involuntarily and stared at the fire in the hearth. The tendrils of flame danced and flickered in darkened common room. Shadows played on the walls, mirroring the actions of the flames in the grate. She had been looking at the fire for some time, when the fire turned green and the head of Professor Dumbledore appeared in the hearth. Hermione squeaked and recoiled into the armchair in shock. "Sorry to frighten you, my dear, but I understand that there has been a small disturbance." Hermione nodded.  
"Is Mr Potter alright", the headmaster asked kindly.  
"Yes, he is up in his dormitory at the moment", Hermione replied, now recovered from the shock of having Dumbledore appear in the fire.  
"Good, I am afraid that there is a matter that we have to talk about. Could you and Mr Potter come to see me after breakfast?"  
Hermione said that they would and Dumbledore thanked her, before disappearing from the fireplace. Hermione settled back into her attempt at reading.  
  
She was joined five minutes later by a rather more clothed Harry. He seemed rather serious, as he walked over to her and sat down in an adjacent chair. Saying nothing, he stared at her intently with an analysing look on his face, until she looked up and met his eyes.  
"Why were you so upset, when you ran in earlier? I only screamed due to a bad dream and you looked like someone had died."  
She looked apprehensive and paused, before replying quietly, "Since the start of the summer, I have been having dreams about Voldemort coming for you. When you screamed and woke me up, I was terrified that something had happened and that you were hurt."  
She looked down into her lap.  
"Why didn't you tell me", Harry asked, "You could have talked to me, or don't you trust me." He sounded hurt.  
"No, no", she responded quickly, "I do trust you. I trust you completely. It's just that, Sirius died and Voldemort has shown himself again. I didn't want to worry you. I was scared that you would do something that put you in danger."  
She had tears in her eyes now, and Harry got up and walked over to her. He sat next to her on the armchair and held her to him, apologising. It was in that position that they slowly drifted off to sleep again.  
  
They were woken suddenly, hours later, by a "crack" and Harry sprung out of the armchair, ready to defend himself. He was greeted by the smiling face of Dobby the house elf. He was carrying a tray, upon which, was a rack of toast, a dish of butter, as well as two steaming mug of hot chocolate. Dobby placed the tray down on a nearby coffee table and turned to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said that I should bring you breakfast Harry Potter, Sir", Dobby said. "Thank you Dobby", Harry replied. Dobby disappeared with the customary "crack". Harry turned and saw that Hermione had gotten out of the chair and was standing just behind him. "You alright now", he asked. "Yes. Thanks for comforting me. Come on let's eat this toast before it gets cold." They tucked in and before long, the toast rack was lying empty, along with the two mugs. The pair sat there contentedly with full stomachs, before Hermione looked at her watch. Seeing that it was just past ten o'clock, she elected that they take the tray back down to the kitchen and then go and see Dumbledore. Harry agreed, so they headed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs, Harry carrying the tray.  
  
When Dobby appeared back in the kitchen, he was greeted by Winky. "Were they up Dobby?" "I is afraid that I was a bad elf and woke them up by appearing. They were sleeping in a chair in their common room. They looked rather comfortable" At this point, Winky looked rather pensive. She voiced her thoughts. "I think that they is falling in love Dobby. I is having an idea, but I will need you to help."  
  
Twenty minutes after Dobby had appeared with the tray of toast; Harry and Hermione were outside the kitchens with the same tray. Hermione reached up and tickled the pear on the picture of the fruit bowl. It giggled and shuddered before the whole picture swung away, leaving the entrance to the kitchen. They walked through and Harry was relieved of his tray by a nearby house elf, who had previously been doing washing up. Soon afterwards, Winky and Dobby appeared. "Can Winky have a private word with Miss please", Winky asked Hermione. Hermione agreed, but wore a puzzled look on her face, and the two females walked to a corner of the kitchen and began talking conspiratorially. Harry wondered what was being said, but he was too far away to hear. Instead, he was led away by Dobby, out of the kitchen and into what looked like the house elf sleeping quarters. Harry was shown into a small room with a window overlooking the grounds and two beds. He assumed that the window was enchanted, because they were down in the dungeons and there was no way that it was possible for them to be looking down at the grounds as a result. Dobby had entered after Harry and beaming. "Do you like Dobby's new room Sir", he asked. "Professor Dumbledore is saying that me and Winky is allowed to share this room." "It's excellent Dobby", Harry said enthusiastically, though he secretly wondered why he was being shown this. Dobby then spent the next half an hour discussing every conceivable aspect of his room. What he would like to buy for it. How he would decorate it with his days off using his wages, and so on. By the end of this, Harry was extremely bored. He wondered if he was being kept here away from Hermione for some reason and voiced the opinion that he had better be getting back because she would be wondering where he was. Dobby showed Harry back to the kitchens, where he saw Winky break off a discussion with Hermione and bring her over. Harry and Hermione bid goodbye to Dobby and Winky and left them. Once outside, Harry recounted Dobby's strange behaviour and asked what Winky had wanted. Hermione said that Dobby was probably just excited about getting a new room, because house elves have very little, and that Winky had wanted her advice about some arrangements for her wedding. Harry answered that she was probably right and together they set off towards the gargoyle below Dumbledore's office.  
  
They arrived just as Snape was exiting. He shot them a disdainful look and said, "Potter, if you have completed that essay I set you, I would like it. If not, I suggest that you finish it quickly. Bring it to me as soon as possible." With that, he swept away, leaving Harry and Hermione to climb onto the stone staircase, which spiralled, taking them up to the circular office above. At the top of the stairs, Hermione knocked three times on the door.  
"Come in", Professor Dumbledore called out. They opened the door and crossed the threshold. The room was the same as always, with strange gold coloured instruments and soft furnishings being dominant features.  
"Please sit", the headmaster asked. Doing as they were told, they looked at him expectantly.  
"Dobby came to me just after two o'clock this morning, reporting that you, Harry, had a nightmare and screamed out. It seems that both you and Miss Granger were rather traumatised as a result. I need you to both tell me about the dreams that you have been having. Please don't leave anything out, every little detail is important", Dumbledore finished. Harry started to explain, "I have been having nightmares about what happened to Sirius and everyone else in the Department of Mysteries since it happened. Then, last night, it started with the usual. Sirius dying, Hermione kidnapped, Cedric dead and all the rest. Then it changed and I was dreaming about a circle of death eaters, Voldemort laughing and saying sweet dreams, his letter, a grass snake that spoke to me when I was at the Dursleys' and then I was woken by a pain in my scar and I screamed. That has been the only case of my scar hurting." Dumbledore looked interested. "The snake spoke to you? What did it say?" "It said good luck." "Interesting. Most interesting. Miss Granger, would you please tell me what you have been experiencing." "Since the start of the summer, I have been having dreams about Harry being murdered or tortured by Voldemort or being involved in accidents. I have been worried about Harry's safety before, but I have never dreamed about bad things happening to him." "That seems to be consistent with a few facts. Firstly, it could be that you are just more aware and appreciative of Harry's safety, possibly as a result of being more mature than previously. This could be being expressed by your subconscious in your dreams. Another possibility is that it is what you fear happening most and thus it is a recurring nightmare. The final possibility is that Voldemort is trying to influence you or scare you in a similar way to how he did Harry last year. If this is what he is doing, I don't know how he is doing it, because there is no connection between you and Voldemort like there is with Harry and his scar. It might therefore be prudent for you to master occlumency. This would not have any negative effects, so could only be a useful new skill, even if it is not necessary." "Harry, I also think that you should continue to study occlumency as this should help stop Voldemort influencing you again. Also, if you are willing, I would like to help you master legimancy. This would enable you to tell if people are lying to you and if necessary, read their thoughts to a degree that varies from wizard to wizard. This could prove a useful defence and even a weapon. What do both of you say about my proposals?" Both Harry and Hermione agreed with Dumbledore and said that they would be happy to learn occlumency and legimancy. "Excellent", Dumbledore said with a pleased expression. "I will teach you the basics of occlumency this summer if there is time, but I insist that legimancy waits until the next school year. I think that you both deserve an enjoyable summer. Especially you Harry. Now off you go and enjoy your summer. I will contact you with the times of your lessons." They said goodbye and exited the office. Neither spoke, as they were both lost in their thoughts, until they got back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I have a question", Harry stated as he and Hermione sat on the scarlet coloured couch by the fire in the common room.  
"Go ahead"  
"Why are we sitting by the fire in the middle of a heat wave", Harry asked.  
"Well, for starters, the castle is well insulated so it is a lot cooler in here than outside. Secondly, that fire isn't giving out heat, if you haven't noticed. It's there for comfort."  
"Intriguing" The silence that they had been sitting in before, descended again as they both watched the flames, lost to the world.  
"I have a second question", Harry said.  
"Again, be my guest"  
"I haven't heard anything from Ron all summer. Is he alright? Have you heard from him?"  
Hermione didn't meet his eyes, looked pensive, but didn't answer.  
"Hermione, are you all right." She slowly turned to look at him, an upset expression on her face.  
"We had a fight. He said he didn't want anything to do with me for a while. Then I told him that you and I would be coming here for the summer without him and he flipped. I haven't heard from him since. I assume that's why he's not talking to me or you."  
"What did you fight about?"  
"You'll have to ask him when you next see him or you could write to him."  
Harry didn't push the matter, as Hermione was already on the brink of tears.  
"I'm going to the library, I'll see you later. You might want to give your essay to Snape soon if you wish to live to see your next year at Hogwarts." With that, Hermione left, with a sorrowful look clouding her usually attractive features. Harry watched her go and exhaled loudly. Why had they fought? He pondered this for a while before giving up. Walking up to his dormitory, he rummaged around in his trunk and dug out his essay for Snape. Harry didn't really feel like going and having a conversation with Snape, so he elected to pay Hedwig a visit. He would take her some owl treats, as he hadn't seen her in a while, he decided. Picking a couple out of a bag in his trunk, he placed them, with the essay, on the table by his bed. Seeing the note from Jennifer there, he determined that he should write a letter to her. After all, it would be rude not to and as Hermione was always saying, "Promoting international cooperation and making new friends", or something along those lines. He reached, once more into his trunk and withdrew his writing stuff. First, he wrote a letter to Ron as follows:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm fine. I escaped the Dursleys' and am spending some time at Hogwarts. It seems that Voldemort can get me at Privet Drive now. Speaking of that, has anything happened? Hermione's here too. Hope you are enjoying yourself. Give my love to your family. Oh yeah, I got given a phone number by a girl in a petrol station on the way up here. She gave me a note saying call me, or I'm sure that your owl can find me. What do I do? Hope to see you soon.  
  
Your best friend  
  
Harry  
  
P.S Why did you fight with Hermione? She got upset when I asked.  
  
Harry rolled this piece of parchment up and placed it next to his essay and his owl treats. Turning back to his writing kit, he wrote a letter to Jennifer as follows:  
  
Hi Jennifer,  
  
My name is Harry Potter. You gave me your number and said my owl could find you, so I thought I would write you a letter. I don't really know what to say, so I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm sixteen and go to school at Hogwarts in Scotland. It's a boarding school. My parents are dead and I have only got an aunt, an uncle and a cousin. We don't get along very well. My two best friends are called Ron and Hermione. We always get into lots of mischief. I am a wizard about to take my sixth year and am staying at the school for part of the summer, as I have nowhere else to go. While I write this, I am assuming that you are a witch, because how else would you know about my owl being able to find you? (If you are not a witch, ignore this and assume that I am totally insane) If you are a witch, how come I haven't seen you at Hogwarts? Please write back and tell me about yourself. I tell you what, if you are able, why don't we meet up in the three broomsticks in Hogsmead on the second of August. Write back with Hedwig (my owl) with your reply.  
  
Bye  
  
Harry  
  
Having finished writing all his letters for today, Harry picked up the three roles of parchment and his owl treats and set off for the owlery.  
  
He reached the owlery feeling rather hot and sweaty, having just had to run to escape before Peeves could get him with his water gun. If he hadn't been carrying his essay and his letters, he wouldn't have minded getting wet due to the high temperatures. It also gave him an idea that he stored away for future reference.  
With a beating of wings, Hedwig took flight and soared over to him to end up perching on his shoulder. He fed her the owl treats and she nipped his fingers, expressing her thanks. Harry spoke to Hedwig, "I've got three things I need delivered, do you think you can take all of them. She lifted her leg as an invitation and Harry gently tied the three rolls of parchment to it. He ruffled her feathers before she took off and flew gracefully out of the window, despite her large load. Harry watched her flap her wings hard to gain altitude, and then soar off into the distance. That was when he had his second idea. He would ask if he could fly his firebolt again. Although he had been given his broomstick back at the end of last year, he wasn't sure if his lifetime ban had been lifted yet. He decided to ask Dumbledore. With that thought in his mind, he set off to find Hermione in the library.  
  
Harry found Hermione in her usual seat by the window, unsurprisingly, engrossed in a book. She looked up and saw him, now looking a lot happier than she had earlier.  
"Hi", she greeted him. He responded in the same fashion.  
"Are you hungry? Its one o'clock. I was thinking of going and getting some sandwiches from the kitchens."  
"Sure", she replied and together they set off.  
  
Upon entering the kitchens, Harry was surprised to find that he wasn't greeted by Dobby or Winky. Instead a small house elf with a squeaky voice and small ears (for a house elf) greeted him.  
"Sir, Dobby and Winky is busy. I'm Pinkie. Is you wanting some food? If you is, I will fetch you some." "Is it possible to have some sandwiches and some pumpkin juice please", Harry asked. The house elf bowed and scurried off to fetch the food. Pinkie returned quickly with a basket containing a couple of bottles of pumpkin juice and a pack of sandwiches. Both Harry and Hermione thanked Pinkie for her help and departed after trying, but failing, to stop Pinkie bowing to them. "I'm going to have to work harder at S.P.E.W", Hermione said, sounding quite disappointed. "Don't worry, I'll help you", Harry offered, "I'll even help you knit clothes." Hermione looked delighted. She took his hand and dragged him all the way to the Gryffindor common room where she said, "Wait here." She returned after a few minutes with a sewing basket. Out of it she took a piece of paper with clothes patterns on it. It showed a design for knitting socks. "I thought we might have more luck with getting the house elves to take socks. Dobby seems to like them a lot, doesn't he?" Harry agreed, before tucking into the lunch given to them by Pinkie. He handed half of the sandwiches and one of the bottles of pumpkin juice to Hermione and then continued to eat his bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich. After taking a swig of his pumpkin juice and putting down his sandwich, he said, "Hermione, you're going to have to teach me to knit. I'm afraid I don't know how." "That's alright, I already anticipated this", she said, "I'll teach you after lunch."  
  
And so it was, they spent that afternoon knitting, Hermione with rather more success than Harry, although he was progressing well. By the time it was seven o'clock, Harry had got almost half way through the hat that he was knitting and Hermione had knitted two pairs of socks. When it was time for dinner, Dobby appeared and gave them a pizza to share. They sat in front of the fire eating it and talking about their day. "You've done really well", Hermione said, smiling happily. "This morning, you'd never tried knitting before and now you're almost half way through your hat. Even if it is a little lumpy", she added as an after thought. Harry beamed at her, loving that she was enjoying herself teaching him this. "Do you think that it will be Snape or Dumbledore who takes us for occlumency", Harry questioned Hermione. "I think that it will probably be Dumbledore, as Snape refused to teach you last year." "Yeah, you're probably right", Harry agreed cheerfully. At least he wouldn't have to endure Snape during the holidays as well. "Why are you at Hogwarts, Hermione, and Ron isn't?" Harry asked. "Ron lives with a wizarding family, who are able to protect him to some extent from dark wizards. I live with my parents during the holidays and am not allowed to use magic. Therefore I have no protection at home and Dumbledore thought I would be safer here. They think that I will be a priority target for dark wizards due to my closeness to you and the fact that I am muggle born." "Oh", was Harry's only response, before the pair finished off the pizza. The rest of the evening was spent listening to a wizarding wireless network radio, that Hermione had bought, and playing games of wizarding chess. Hermione turned out to be rather good at chess, though this perhaps wasn't surprising. At about ten o'clock Hermione decided to turn in for the night. The two of them cleared away everything in the common room and went up to their separate dormitories, bidding each other a good night.  
  
Hermione woke up at 11:32, according to her wrist watch. She was woken by another of those dreams. This time Harry had crashed into the quiditch pitch at high speed and broken his neck. Then Ron had pointed at her and told her it was all her fault for loving Harry and getting him killed. Although she knew that these dreams weren't true, this didn't stop the tears running down her face. She got out of bed and made her way over to the boys' dormitory. Harry was asleep in bed when she got there, but the hangings around his bed were closed. Hermione drew them apart and settled herself down upon his bed, crawling under the covers. Her movement caused Harry to roll over, and she snuggled against him, seeking comfort in the warmth of his body. Soon she had fallen fast asleep again, but this time she didn't have any nightmares.  
  
A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. They help me to finalise the  
storyline for the next chapters. I have the main storyline worked out,  
but the details are open to debate. I would especially like to thank  
all the reviewers that included comments about what they liked or what  
they want to see. This story is written for its readers, so I can be  
influenced as to its contents, within reason. I would also like to say  
that I have exams coming up, so probably will take a couple of weeks  
away from writing, although if I get enough reviews, I might be  
persuaded otherwise - HINT, HINT! After that I should be able to post  
a couple of chapters a week, depending on my workload. I would also be  
able to post more chapters more quickly if I had a beta reader. If  
anyone is interested, they don't have to have any experience, but just  
a basic grasp of the English language. If anyone is willing to help,  
please email me. I would be very grateful.  
  
Toodles!  
  
Hand of God 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Birthday Surprise  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, dust catching the light, creating beams through the dark room. The warming glow fell onto the bed of a certain Harry Potter, the hangings, of which, had been left open by a certain Hermione Granger the night before. Both of them lay there, sleeping peacefully. Hermione had her arms around Harry's waist and her head snuggled into the crook of his neck. Their bodies rose and fell in unison as they breathed in and out rhythmically. Harry was the first to wake and disrupt the idyllic scene. His eyelids flickered for a moment before half opening. He surveyed the world, squinting in the morning light. Suddenly he did a double take. Who did those arms around his waist belong to and whose heart beat could he feel against his back? Slowly, so as not to disturb the mystery sleeper, he rolled over. He found himself face to face with Hermione. What the hell was she doing here? Not wanting to wake her, he lay there watching her continue sleeping. Her hair was the colour of cinnamon and it shone in the light. It flowed across the pillow framing her face perfectly, having lost some of its bushiness over the years and become wavier. It struck him again how beautiful she was. He had noticed that she was pretty before this summer, but he had never truly taken it in until they were reunited at Hogwarts. She stirred and Harry was brought back from his thoughts. Her eyelashes fluttered sleepily, before she opened her hazel coloured eyes and surveyed her surroundings. "Good morning Hermione, I didn't expect you to be here when I woke up", Harry said. "Have you come to wish me happy birthday already. She jumped, before responding. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. It's just that I had another bad dream. I didn't want to be alone and didn't think that you would mind", she said bashfully, while pushing herself up into a sitting position. Harry did the same and the two of them sat there, hugging their knees, on Harry's bed. "We seem to be making quite a habit of this, don't we", Harry joked. Hermione seemed a little awkward and said nothing, but this was dispelled as Hedwig flew into the room carrying a parcel and two letters. Hedwig landed next to Harry and he removed his mail from her outstretched leg. She gave a small hoot, nuzzled his hand for a while and then flew out of the window again in search of food, water and some well deserved sleep. Harry picked up the first piece of parchment. He unfolded it and noticed that it contained Hagrid's untidy writing. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Why don't you come and see me before lunch. I can show you my new pet. I also have your birthday presents. Bring Hermione with you.  
  
See you then  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry gave the letter to Hermione to read, and turned his attention to the second letter. It was a roll of parchment that Harry could immediately tell was from Ron. It was covered in the usual smudge marks and crossing outs. When unrolled, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't written to you so far this holiday. I guess that you have been wondering where I was. I have several reasons, though they are no excuse, for not writing till now. Firstly, I didn't know what to say. I assumed that getting over Sirius' death must be hard, and as Hermione says, I have "the emotional range of a teaspoon". I didn't want to say anything to upset you. Secondly, I had a disagreement with Hermione at the start of the summer. I am sure that she has told you. When I heard that you and she were spending part of your summer at Hogwarts together, I felt left out and angry at both of you. I realise that none of this was your fault, but you know what I am like sometimes. In your letter, you asked what Hermione and I had a disagreement about. Well, it all started during the fourth year. You know how I acted at the Yule Ball. At the time I felt really angry when Hermione went with Krum, but I didn't really know why. At the time I blamed it on fraternising with the enemy. After that, I found myself really protective of her, but also arguing more with her as well. Then, the summer before the fifth year, we spent a couple of weeks together at Grimmauld Place, before you got there. We had a lot of fun and I found myself feeling closer to her. Throughout fifth year, people said that they thought we should date. At the time we laughed it off. We didn't tell you, because Hermione thought you would freak out. This kept reoccurring throughout the year. I started to wonder what it would be like to have her as my girlfriend. Whenever another boy showed an interest in Hermione, I suddenly became really jumpy. Remember, when Hermione said that you weren't a bad kisser and how I reacted, even though it was a perfectly innocent comment? Well, at the start of the summer, I decided that I should ask her out. I wrote her a letter. She didn't react very well. She rejected me and told me that we would be hopeless together as we always bicker and that she didn't have those sorts of feelings for me. She also said that she didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't react well to this rejection, it has to be said, and I wrote back to her accusing her of thinking she was too good for me and told her that she was more interested in books than her friends, as well as a few other horrible things. She didn't reply and we haven't communicated since. It was a blow to my pride and I was angry at her because I thought I had ruined our friendship. I realise now that what Hermione said was true and I am really sorry for the things I wrote. They were completely unfair and unjustified. Could you please tell her that, and ask if it is still possible to be friends. You also asked whether anything to do with Voldemort has occurred. The Order of the Phoenix thinks that he is recruiting quite a few death eaters now that the news of his return is out. Fudge revealed that Voldemort has returned and has started training hundreds of aurors in preparation for any attacks by Voldemort. Umbridge has been disciplined by the ministry and has been locked up. We, at the Burrow, have put up more wards in case of attack and Charlie has returned home from abroad temporarily for our safety as a family. Bill you will remember has been home for quite a while already. I am sorry to hear that you are no longer safe in Privet Drive, though I am sure that you are delighted to not have to return there again. You got given a girl's number? I see you have become quite the ladies man, eh. Was she attractive? Does she go to Hogwarts? If I were you, I would owl her and ask her some questions about herself. I won't give you any advice for scoring, because this is coming from the guy who seems to hack off most women he asks out. I have one final piece of news, which I sure will come as a big surprise to you. You know Luna, Ginny's friend? Well, she came to stay this summer, because her dad is doing lots of work, trying to find some bizarre nonexistent creatures in Norway. She was meant to go with him, but decided she didn't want to under the current circumstances. Anyway, you know she kept looking at me dreamily and laughing ecstatically at all my jokes last year? It turns out that she had an enormous crush on me. A day or so after she arrived, she decided to tell me this. I was confused, but I thought that it might be worth dating her, because she seemed to like me and things with Hermione weren't going anywhere. It's turned out really well. Once you get past that eccentric exterior of hers, she is a really clever and nice person. We've had great fun this summer and now I think I've fallen for her big time. Who would have thought it? Me falling in love with Loony Lovegood. Anyway, I realised that I didn't fancy Hermione after all, but I was just confusing my protectiveness of her with jealousy. I worked out that she was like a sister to me, with all that sibling rivalry and squabbling going on, and that I didn't really think of her in that way either. I think that I was just influenced by everyone saying that we should date. Enough of that. Everyone at the Burrow wishes you a happy birthday. Make sure you enjoy your summer. Mum says that if you want, you can come and stay here for a while. Hermione can come too. Hope you like your presents from us.  
  
See you soon  
  
Your best friend  
  
Ron  
  
P.S Be careful, you don't know who this girl is. She could work for  
Voldemort, as unlikely as it sounds and could be dangerous.  
  
Harry was shocked by the contents. Ron had never given any indication to him that he had wanted to ask Hermione out. Then there was the fact that Ron and Luna were now a couple. How weird was that?  
"Who's it from?" Hermione broke in.  
"It's from Ron", Harry replied, "Here, you can read it if you want." He handed the roll of parchment to Hermione, who read it, before giving it back.  
"Do you forgive him", Harry questioned.  
"I suppose so. He did apologise on his own, after all. I'm sure he didn't mean all those things anyway. He just says stupid things when he is angry, that he usually regrets later."  
"Well that's good", Harry said happily. He was worried that he had done something to upset Ron and lose his friendship. It was a great relief to hear that he hadn't. It also made him feel better to think that the trio of friends remained in tact.  
"Who's this girl whose number you have got then?" Hermione inquired with a strange look on her face. It was almost like she was frowning, but it looked more like she was suspicious, than that.  
"Oh, she's just a girl I met in a petrol station on the way here. She was the cashier. I found this was slipped into my bag", Harry responded, giving Hermione the note from Jennifer. Hermione read the note. There was no disguising the fact that she wasn't very happy now.  
"What are you going to do about it", she asked in an unusually high voice.  
"I don't know", Harry said. "You've seen what Ron thinks. I sent her a letter yesterday telling her a bit about myself and asking her to reply in a similar way. I thought we might meet up with her in Hogsmead. I remembered what you said about making new friends, and I thought that this might be a good opportunity for just that."  
"I don't think she wants to be friends, Harry", Hermione replied sceptically with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm not about to have a relationship with someone that I don't know, so I think friendship is all that is possible at the moment." "I never thought I would say this, but I think Ron is right. She could be dangerous and even work for Voldemort, for all you know. I think that you should tell Dumbledore, especially as he went to all that trouble doing the Fidelius charm to protect us." "I'll see what she has to say in her letter and then I will decide whether or not to tell Dumbledore. Anyway, Tonks and Remus know about the note. Hermione, though only slightly mollified by this, could see that Harry was starting to get annoyed and decided to change the subject. "Why don't you open your present?" Hermione suggested, handing him the lumpy package wrapped in brown parcel paper. He tore it open excitedly, revealing a set of swimming trunks, two tickets to see the Chudley Cannons play Puddlemere United later that summer and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Also, inside was a note. It read, "Happy birthday Harry, from all the Weasleys.  
Harry was delighted. The swimming trunks would be ideal because of all the hot weather they had been having lately. They were scarlet, with a Gryffindor lion on the rear. Harry was already looking forward to going for a swim in them.  
As was revealed earlier, Harry had a particular soft spot for Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, so was rather pleased with them as well. Harry's favourite present in the package though, was of course, the tickets to see the Cannons play. He had loved watching the incredible play at the World Cup before his fourth year, and wondered how this game would compare. He hoped that he would get to see Oliver Wood, his old quidditch captain, play. He had been signed as the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United a couple of years ago.  
Hermione got up off of Harry's bed saying, "I'll be back in a tick", before walking out.  
Harry opened his packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and popped a yellow one into his mouth. He was lucky, as it turned out to be lemon. Chewing it, he re-read Ron's letter and found himself feeling pleased that Hermione and Ron hadn't started dating. That would have made things really awkward. He would have had to referee all of their fights and try and maintain a friendship with both parties. Yes, it was definitely for the best. It meant that Ron and Luna were happy together. Plus, of course, it meant that he still had a chance with Hermione.  
Hermione arrived back in the dormitory, still wearing her pyjamas. They consisted of a pair of canary yellow shorts and a matching tank top. She jumped onto the bed and handed Harry a carefully gift wrapped present. The paper was emerald green and shimmered in the sunlight. It was quite close to the colour of his eyes.  
He opened it slowly. Hermione was nearly bouncing up and down with anticipation. Once the wrapping paper had been removed, a navy blue, rectangular shaped box was revealed. Opening it Harry saw a gold pedant with a ruby inset into it. He removed it from its box, rotating it in his hands and examining it. His attempts to undo the clasp were not very successful. She could see he was having trouble, so she stepped in.  
"Let me do that for you", she said. He handed it to her and she nimbly opened the clasp and put it round Harry's neck. Fastening the clasp again, she asked, "Do you like it?"  
"I love it. It's one of the best birthday presents that I've ever been given. Thank you, so much", Harry said gratefully, giving Hermione a big hug.  
"The pendant can only be removed by you or me, and has a charm on it so that if you hold it in your hand, it will exude a feeling or warmth and comfort."  
"It's excellent, just what I need, with all of the nightmares I have", Harry replied. He gave her another, bone crushing hug, before closing the box that his necklace had come in and placing it on the side. Hermione, her face flushed and wearing a huge grin on her face, said, "I'm glad you like your present", before getting up.  
"I'm going to get dressed now. Meet me in the common room in five minutes, and we'll go and see Hagrid together." With that she walked out of the doorway and off to her own dormitory.  
Harry took another Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean and popped it into his mouth. Grimacing and thinking that in future he wouldn't touch the green ones, he put his birthday presents carefully into his trunk. He got changed into a pair of jeans and a light grey fitted t-shirt and put his nightclothes under his pillow. Looking in the mirror, he saw that his hair was a mess, as usual, and he tried to flatten it, but to no avail.  
"You're fighting a loosing battle there, my lad", the mirror said to him. Harry sighed and started down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Hermione was standing by her bed in the girls' dormitory. She had just finished getting dressed, having put on a pair of navy shorts and a baby blue, strapped vest. Looking in the mirror, she pronounced herself satisfied and was told, "I'm sure that you'll get him to notice you like that" by the gilded mirror on her wall.  
She clicked her fingers and called softly, "Dobby, can you place what was discussed, by the side of Hagrid's house. Could you hide it behind the water barrel please? Thanks." With that Hermione picked up her navy blue sunhat off the bed and walked off to meet Harry in the common room.  
  
Harry was waiting for her as she walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitories. She walked over to him and together they walked out of the portrait hole.  
On their journey through the castle they ran into Professor Snape. He wore an irritated look on his face, which contorted his unattractive features into a menacing sight.  
"So, you couldn't be bothered to come and give me your essay on veritaserum in person, eh", Snape growled. Harry gulped, anticipating the wrath of his potions master.  
"Well, I'm guessing that you want to know what I think of it, don't you." Harry nodded.  
"I have to say that I was shocked when I read it", Snape voiced, pausing after he said this to allow his words to sink in. His face contorted into a grin, or what Harry deciphered as a grin. Harry gulped for the second time during the conversation. A grinning Snape was an entirely new experience for him. He had no idea how to react, but he guessed that this wasn't going to be a pleasurable experience.  
"Yes. I was shocked. It was, surprisingly, very good. I have to say, Potter, I never thought that you would decide to make any effort in the studying of my subject. Then again, somehow you managed to achieve an O in your O.W.L, so perhaps I am over reacting. Anyway, Professor McGonagall told me that you will be taking potions next year. I only hope that you can be bothered to put this level of effort into your classes then. Now that I know that you are capable of such attainment, I will be less tolerant of lower than average grades in my class, than I have been in the past."  
"O dear God", Harry thought, "If he was tolerant in the past, what will he be like this coming year."  
Snape continued, "On the other hand, I hope that we can get on better this coming academic year. Even though I do not grieve the death of Sirius Black, I understand what he meant to you and I know what it is like to lose loved ones. I hope that we can at least be civil to each other rather than there being open animosity, as there has been in the past. I want you to understand, though, I still do not like you and I find you arrogant and rash."  
By this stage, Snape had lost his grin and was wearing a serious expression. Harry on the other hand looked utterly bemused, while Hermione was beaming.  
"I'm glad that we understand each other", Snape said before sweeping away, muttering under his breath about Dumbledore and his idiotic ideas.  
Harry and Hermione were left standing in the corridor, where they had been accosted by Snape.  
"What the hell just happened there", Harry voiced to a still smiling Hermione. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before saying, "I think that perhaps he was rather pleased at you, his least favourite student, finally achieving the level of attainment that he always "knew" that you were capable of."  
Harry stood there, unmoving, still wearing a rather shell shocked expression on his face.  
"Oh come on, at least it means that he will be more pleasant to you next term", Hermione said, whilst taking his hand and pulling him down the corridor.  
  
By the time that the pair had reached Hagrid's hut, Harry had recovered from what had been a rather shocking conversation for him. They saw that the door to Hagrid's hut had been left open, no doubt due to the growing temperature. The time was only ten thirty, but already it was reaching temperatures in the mid twenties. Glancing inside the hut, they saw that nobody was there.  
"He's probably round the back", Hermione said, leading him around Hagrid's hut by the hand. She was careful to take him round the side of the hut that didn't have the water barrel.  
"Hello, 'arry an' 'ermione. Good to see yeh", Hagrid greeted them. He was sitting at a table and chairs which were positioned in the sun behind his cabin. "What do ya think?" He said pointing to the table and chairs. "Dumbledore transfigured them for me yesterday when he came to talk to me"  
"They're very nice Hagrid", Hermione commented. Hagrid smiled.  
"I thought that you would like 'em. Perfect for sittin' at for a bit of sun."  
"What did Dumbledore want, when he spoke to you yesterday", Harry inquired.  
"He wanted to see 'ow things were going with my clabbert. That's the new pet that I got. I told you about 'im in Hogsmeade."  
"Can we see him", Hermione asked Hagrid. Hagrid smiled widely.  
"Of course yeh can", Hagrid replied happily. He always loved showing them his new pets. Usually they were dangerous, so the trio were always a bit apprehensive about meeting them. This time, though, it was "apparently" harmless.  
"Come on you two, follow me." Harry and Hermione followed Hagrid, as he got up from the table and strode off purposely. They were headed towards the forbidden forest. As they approached, they noticed that a row of beech and oak trees had been planted in the once open ground between Hagrid's hut and the forest. They approached the line of trees and there they stopped. It looked as though the trees had been planted recently, because they were quite small in comparison to the other trees in the grounds.  
"Dumbledore had me plant these trees here at the start of the summer. He has been using charms on them to get them to grow quickly", Hagrid explained.  
"Why have they been grown?" Hermione asked, always the inquisitive one.  
"They've bin grown for a lot of clabberts t' live in", Hagrid replied.  
"Have you got more than one", Harry asked.  
"Nope, jus' the one at the moment, but I should be getting 'bout a hundred or so in a few days time. My pet, I called him Snuggles by the way, is kind of a test case. If 'e is well behaved, then we get all the rest, if yer see what I mean.  
"What are they for, and why do you need so many", Hermione asked.  
"You know last time I saw yer, I told yer that they forewarn danger", here Hagrid paused and the two teenagers nodded, "Well Dumbledore thinks that if he has a lot of them around the castle, he will get an advanced warning of anything that threatens it, or anyone in it. It's jus' another defence against dark wizards." With that, Hagrid raised his thumb and index finger on his right hand to his mouth and whistled loudly.  
A rustling noise ensued, as branches along the line of trees swayed. Soon, a little creature, almost exactly as Hagrid had described, sat there perched on the nearest tree. It hopped onto Hagrid's shoulder and started snuggling into his neck.  
"Yeh can see where he got 'is name from, can't yeh", Hagrid said happily, now petting his little friend.  
"How do they foretell danger", Harry asked.  
"Well, yeh see this boil on top of his 'ead", said Hagrid, whilst pointing to it, "Well, when danger approaches, that glows red. Wizards used to use them as guard dogs, but muggles kept wondering what the lights were. The ministry banned 'em, but Dumbledore's allowed to have them 'ere, because of all the muggle repelling charms."  
Hagrid picked snuggles off of his shoulder and handed him to Harry. Harry stroked the small animal and it purred, not dissimilarly to the way a cat does.  
"Why don' yeh stroke im Hermione", Hagrid encouraged, "He won' bite."  
Tentatively, Hermione reached over and gently petted the animal. She had expected it to be slimy, but it wasn't. It had smooth, warm skin that was pleasant to the touch. After a while, Hagrid took Snuggles back from Harry and replaced him carefully on the tree.  
"I don' know about you two, but I could do with a cup of tea", Hagrid said before starting back toward his hut. Harry and Hermione followed him.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione were each sitting at a seat around Hagrid's new table. It was well crafted out of oak and it looked solid enough to be able to survive Hagrid.  
"I have to say it was a nice surprise to see that Hagrid's pet wasn't dangerous, but affectionate, as well as useful. Who would have thought it?" Harry noted.  
"I think that perhaps Hagrid's choice of pet was influenced by Dumbledore slightly, don't you?" Hermione responded.  
"Yeah, if Hagrid had chosen it, it would at least have had sharp fangs." They both started giggling, until they were interrupted by the arrival of Hagrid with a tray. The tray contained the tea things, as well as a parcel.  
"This is for you", Hagrid said, handing Harry the parcel. "Happy Birthday." Harry unwrapped the parcel, wondering what would be inside. His mind flicked over all the presents that he had been given by Hagrid before. He had been given Hedwig, the photo album of his parents, and the monster book of monsters, among other things. He hoped that this gift wouldn't be in the same vein as that psychopathic book.  
The wrapping paper fell away, to reveal a polished wooden box. It measured about a foot in width, by a foot and a half in depth. It sat about two inches tall and had a handle on one side. The closest thing that Harry had seen before was a muggle suitcase, although they were generally made of leather. Harry turned a key that resided in one of five ornate brass keyholes in the front of box, and was rewarded with a click. Opening it, he gasped. Inside, the box was like Moody's trunk. It was really deep and big enough to store a lot of his belongings.  
"Now that you're not staying at the Dursley's every summer, and are free to travel, I thought that you might like this. It will replace your trunk and make it much easier t' carry your things around. I saw it in Diagon Alley. The shop assistant said that it was based on the idea of a muggle briefcase, whatever that is."  
"It's amazing Hagrid and it's just what I need." Harry got up and gave the genial half-giant a big hug.  
"I'm glad yeh like it Harry, Hagrid said, wiping his eyes, which had water collecting in them. He wore and enormous grin on his face.  
"Right, does anyone want any tea?" Hagrid asked. Both Harry and Hermione said that they would, and the three friends sat there in the increasingly hot sun, sipping their warm drinks. Eventually, they had all finished, and Hagrid put his large mug down on the table with a large bang.  
"Oh yeah. One more thing that I need to tell yeh, Harry. Dumbledore said that you'll need to be in the dinning hall at seven tonight."  
"Right", Harry said, showing that he understood.  
"Well, it's not that I don't like your company, but I've got to run an errand for Dumbledore, so I had better be off. I'm sure you can find something to do. I'll see you later", Hagrid said hurriedly, after a glance at his watch. He got up, took the tea things inside and then left, walking up towards the castle.  
"I wonder what he has to do in such a hurry", Harry said.  
"If we were supposed to know, I'm sure we would have been told", Hermione answered logically.  
"Yeah, you're right again", Harry agreed, before adding with a chuckle, "You always are."  
"Am not", she threw back at him, gently punching him in the arm.  
"What do you want to do now?" he asked.  
"I have already sorted that out. Close your eyes, I have a surprise." With that, she walked around to the side of Hagrid's hut and picked up the hamper that had been hidden behind the water barrel. She walked back to Harry, who was still sitting at the table, with his hands over his eyes.  
"You can open your eyes now", she said mischievously. Harry did as he was told and saw Hermione standing there with the hamper.  
"We're going on a picnic", she said, sounding excited.  
"Cool. Where are we going?"  
"I thought that we could go for a walk around the lake", Hermione replied. "Come on, let's go."  
"Oh, wait a second. What am I going to do with my present from Hagrid?"  
"Ah, good point. You could take it back to the castle, but that would take quite a long time. If I was you, I would leave it in Hagrid's hut with a note saying that you will be down to collect it later", she suggested.  
"Good idea", Harry complimented her, before carrying his new "briefcase" into Hagrid's hut. Scrawling a quick note on a piece of parchment that he found, Harry then left Hagrid's hut, closing the door after him.  
"Right let's go", Hermione said. With that, she took Harry's hand in hers, and together they set off at a gentle pace towards the lake. Harry of course, offered to take the hamper from Hermione, who graciously accepted.  
"Did you do all of this all on your own", Harry asked.  
"Well, it was Winky's idea and she and Dobby helped make it."  
"I think that I will have to go and thank them later", Harry said thoughtfully. "I am incredibly lucky to have such good friends." Hermione just smiled at him and continued walking.  
The sun was now almost at its peak in the sky and the temperature was fast reaching thirty degrees. Sunshine poured down on the figures walking towards the lake, creating a pair of silhouettes, hand in hand, on the dried grass before the doors of Hogwarts. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lakeside Story:  
  
"I'm hungry," Harry expressed wearily, and stopped walking. He released Hermione's hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a white cotton handkerchief. Proceeding to mop his forehead and dry his hands, he looked around and surveyed the landscape. The pair were standing on an area of dry grass near to the edge of the Hogwarts lake. Banks of smooth sand and rock stretched out to the left of them, before plunging into the sparkling blue waters. A small copse of trees lay to their right, casting a broken shade onto the ground. It moved slightly with the swaying of the trees in the breeze and looked like a pleasant change to the intensity of the midday heat. "Why not stop and have our lunch in that patch of shade?" Harry asked. "Good idea. It is getting rather hot after all." Hermione responded. With that, the two teenagers walked across to the welcome area of shade and sat down, Harry with a bump and Hermione, rather more gracefully. Sitting for a minute, they enjoyed the relief that the trees provided them with, before Harry's hunger got the better of him and he lifted the wicker hamper lid. His eyes grew wide. Inside were sandwiches, pies, scotch eggs, salad, as well as bottles of pumpkin juice. It was a veritable feast. Hermione shifted over to him and also looked, now with a decidedly hungry look on her face, upon the picnic that the two kindly house elves had made for them. Harry reached into the basket and withdrew a packet of sandwiches. They appeared to be chicken and ham. Hermione followed suit, and soon both were sitting there on the grass, happily munching. "These are excellent, aren't they?" Hermione said, after swallowing her mouthful. Harry nodded profusely, unable to answer verbally as his mouth was rather full of said sandwich. They soon finished the sandwiches and moved on to the various other tasty morsels that they found in the picnic basket. As they ate, Harry found himself watching Hermione. This was something that seemed to be happening rather a lot lately. He noticed how she raised the pork pie, which she held in her hand, to her mouth and nibbled gently at it. For some reason, it seemed to fascinate him. He shook his head, attempting to dispel that line of thought, before looking out at the lake. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," he responded dismissively, before returning to his half eaten scotch egg. Both of them continued eating in silence, enjoying their meal, listening to the melodic calls of the birds that resided in the trees above them.  
  
A while later, Hagrid distantly saw the two teenagers stretched out beneath the shade, as he tended to Snuggles in the trees around the school.  
"I think tha' those two are growing a bit closer this summer, don' you?" Hagrid spoke softly to his new pet, who was, of course, living up to his name and snuggling into Hagrid's shoulder once more. Whether Snuggles understood him, or not, is another matter, but the small clabbert squeaked as if in agreement. That was enough for Hagrid.  
"Ah, well. Back to work then," Hagrid said in a resigned tone, before turning his attention back to the task in hand.  
  
Harry and Hermione lay side by side on the dry ground, their stomachs full. They both felt rather content. Harry lazily mulled over all that had happened recently, in his mind. It was unbelievable how many things had changed in the last couple of months. Sirius had died, Voldemort had been acknowledged as having returned, he was no longer safe at Privet Drive and he and Hermione were having strange dreams. It was amazing that he felt this content, all things considered. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was finally having the chance to fully enjoy his summer, without being treated like a slave by the Dursleys. Then again, maybe it was because he was getting to spend more time with Hermione. Either way, he felt better than he had in a long time. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione rolling onto her side, to face him. Hooking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, as was a habit of hers, Hermione asked inquisitively, "Penny for your thoughts?"  
Sighing, Harry also rolled onto his side to face her. Their eyes met as Harry began to speak, Hermione staring into the depths of those emerald orbs.  
"I was just thinking how strange it is that I'm feeling so happy, considering what has happened recently."  
"Well, some things have gone your way. You don't have to go back to the Dursleys again and you get to spend your holidays where you want. Plus, it's your birthday. You're meant to feel happy."  
"I know," Harry said wistfully, "But I can't help feeling that it's strange. Less than a week ago, I was completely torn up by Sirius' death. Now, I still feel sad, but it's not a gut wrenching sense of loss, like before. I feel like I should still be grieving."  
"Sirius would have wanted you to get on with your life, Harry."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me thinking it though. Anyway, how about a paddle in the lake?" Harry said, not wishing to dwell on the subject any longer at the present time.  
"Come on then," Hermione said, pushing herself up with the flats of her hands. She removed her shoes and socks, before running off towards the lake. Meanwhile, Harry remained under the shade, also removing his footwear, and began to roll the bottom of his jeans up. For what must have been the tenth time that day, Harry wondered what had possessed him to wear his jeans in such hot weather.  
Now finished with his jeans and sporting a rather stylish pair of turn-ups, Harry jogged down to the little beach at the edge of the lake. Hermione was standing in the cool water, up to her knees, looking admiringly at the many towered and turreted castle that lay across the lake from them.  
"It's wonderful, isn't it," she said thoughtfully. "To think that just over five years ago, we didn't even know any of this existed." She gestured around at the ancient building and the surrounding area with an outstretched arm.  
"My, aren't we being rather pensive today," Harry replied.  
"I know, but no more so than you," she replied, smiling, "Come in, the water's lovely and cold."  
Harry waded into the lake, sending ripples over its surface, but stopped when the water got high enough to reach his turn-ups.  
Hermione turned around to face him, grinning mischievously, and suddenly splashed water at Harry. Surprised, he looked down at himself. The front of his jeans and T-shirt were sopping wet. A sparkle appeared in his emerald green eyes and the corners of his mouth started to twitch, as if trying to keep a straight face.  
"Uh, oh," Hermione thought to herself, "I don't like the looks of this."  
"You're in trouble now, Miss Granger," Harry said in a rather good imitation of Snape's voice. "Then again, I understand how you feel and where you are coming from, even if I have objections to your methods."  
By this time, Hermione had started giggling. That was when Harry strode towards her, creating quite a turbulent wake behind him, and pounced. He caught Hermione around the waist and pulled her to him gently. She resisted, but it was just a token resistance and he was much stronger than she. He had his way. Slowly, Harry leaned back in the water until he was sitting down, bringing Hermione with him. She was submerged in the lake up to her shoulders. Harry sat on the bottom of the lake, his arms still wrapped around Hermione, with her sitting in his lap. Now, she too was soaked. Harry looked down at her smiling.  
"Harry," Hermione squawked indignantly.  
"I think I've managed to even things out a bit, don't you?" Harry said, releasing his grasp on her waist. Taking advantage of Harry's lack of foresight, Hermione rolled off of Harry's lap and splashed away from him. He stood up, and was promptly covered by a wave of water, sent his way by Hermione for the second time. The friends splashed and chased one another around for a while, enjoying themselves immensely. Eventually, both exhausted and thoroughly wet, they climbed out of the water and lay down on the sandy beach to dry off in the sun.  
"That was fun," Harry said, catching his breath. "We should go swimming in the lake whilst we're at Hogwarts. I can wear my new Gryffindor trunks."  
"I'd like that," Hermione responded.  
They lay there on the beach, gradually drying out, talking about many different things, both enjoying being in the others company. In the end, it was Harry who was the first to move. He looked at his watch and noticed the time. It was almost four thirty. How the time had flown.  
Getting to his feet, Harry brushed off the sand that clung to the back of his legs and bottom with his hands.  
"It's four thirty. We'll need to be setting off to get back to the school before too long, otherwise we won't have enough time to get washed and dressed before we're needed in the Great Hall," Harry said reluctantly.  
"Alright, but I think that I'll have a drink before we go," Hermione replied, getting up as well. She walked over to the basket and fished out a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Want one?" She asked.  
"Yes please," Harry replied and deftly caught the bottle that was sent flying his way. He unscrewed it and took a sip of the sweet juice.  
"Good catch," she said. Undoing the cap on her bottle, she took a long draught of the refreshing liquid, and a smile spread across her face.  
"I always miss pumpkin juice when I'm away for the holidays," Hermione said.  
"So do I. It's rather nice. Much better than coke, at any rate," Harry agreed.  
"We'd better get going," Hermione said, putting her now empty bottle back in the basket. Harry did the same, shutting the lid of the basket and lifting it up with his left hand. Hermione looked around, checking that neither of them had left anything behind, before taking Harry's right hand and starting to walk back around the lake to the school.  
Harry wasn't quite sure why he and Hermione kept ending up holding hands, they just seemed to. He knew that he wasn't going to be the one to complain though, he rather liked it. Judging by Hermione's happy expression, she didn't seem to mind either.  
They walked over the parched earth, by the side of the lake. The hamper swinging jauntily in Harry's left hand. Both were enjoying the exercise and the now pleasant temperature. Harry was still wearing his, ever stylish, turn-ups in his jeans.  
  
About an hour later, they arrived back in front of the stone steps to the Hogwarts entrance hall. Their clothes were now dry, which was rather lucky as it saved an unpleasant encounter with Filch. They made their way over the threshold and up the staircases, being careful to avoid the trick steps. They soon reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and were greeted excitedly. "Ah, it's nice to see you again. It gets rather lonely up here during the summer. There are other portraits to talk to, but it's not the same, especially if they are the same portraits that were there a hundred years ago." Harry nodded understandingly. He knew what it was like to feel isolated. The summer before his fifth year demonstrated to him what it was like to have little contact with his friends. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" "Yes, thank you. We walked around the lake in the grounds and had a picnic. It was really hot, so we paddled in the lake to cool down. It was rather pleasant," Hermione said to the Fat Lady, happily. "I'm glad to hear that you young ones enjoyed yourselves. When I was a student here, I used to promenade around the lake as well. There was no paddling then, though. It was considered unladylike. It was a pity. I think that I would have enjoyed it." "I know! Females were so constrained by the rules that society placed upon them, until fairly recently. It's shocking. It stopped them from being free to enjoy themselves," Hermione burst out, sounding indignant. "Oh dear," Harry thought. "This looks like it will turn into another S.P.E.W." The two females continued to converse for a while, until eventually Hermione said that they had better go, as they had to get ready. "Well goodbye, dears. I have enjoyed talking to you. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your birthday, Harry." With that, the Fat Lady swung open on her hinges, allowing Harry and Hermione to enter into the common room. They pulled her shut behind them. Harry put the picnic basket down by the side of the sofa, with the intention of returning it to Dobby and Winky later. Then, saying, "I'll see you in about fifteen minutes, back down here," he walked up to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Hermione followed Harry's example and headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory for a shower and a change in clothing.  
  
Harry stripped off his rather mucky jeans and t-shirt, piling them with his socks and boxers on the floor by his bed. He made a mental note to go down to Hagrid's hut tomorrow morning and retrieve his new case. He wondered what he would do with his trunk now that he would no longer need it. Perhaps Dobby would have a use for it. With that thought on his mind, Harry walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower cubicle. Turning on the shower, he allowed the warm water to hit his shoulders and run down his back. Harry just stood there for a while, enjoying the sensation of the water massaging his skin, steam and spray circulating in the air around him. Gently, Harry scrubbed off the grime that had accumulated during the day's activities at the lake.  
  
At the same time, Hermione found herself in the girl's bathroom, engaged in much the same activity as Harry. Hermione, though, was deep in thought. She was grinning at the memory of what had occurred at the lake that afternoon. It had been rather enjoyable. She liked the idea of going swimming with Harry in the lake. It sounded like fun. Plus, there was of course the added bonus of seeing Harry in his swimming trunks. She blushed at this thought, shook her head and set about washing herself with her pink flannel.  
  
Harry was the first one to be ready. When Hermione came down, he was reclining on one of the scarlet coloured sofas, looking refreshed. She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was only half past six. That left them with about twenty minutes to fill, before they would need to leave to get to the Great Hall. Time enough for a quick game of wizard's chess. Hermione walked over to a table and picked up the chess set, that had been left there the previous day. She brought it over to Harry, who proceeded to set it up on a nearby coffee table. Harry elected to be black, and the two started to play. Hermione started by moving her centre pawn forward two spaces. Sighing, Harry prepared himself for yet another defeat.  
  
"Check-mate!" Hermione said, triumphant at chess once again. Harry gave his king a little push and it toppled, with a clatter, onto the chess board.  
"Chess sucks! I get beaten by Ron all the time during the school year, but now I get beaten by you during the holidays as well," Harry commented dejectedly.  
"Ah well, the boy who lived can't be amazing at everything, can he? Besides, if you won, where would you get the incentive to play again?"  
"You seem to have it," Harry shot back at her.  
"That's just because I enjoy beating you," she said. "Oh, it's five to seven. Quick, we'd better get going."  
They got up briskly, leaving the chess set as it was, and hurried out of the portrait hole and down the stairs, towards the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm not very happy about this. I don't see why I have to be a part of it. All he's ever done is.." Snape was cut off, before he could continue ranting, by a calm-voiced Dumbledore.  
"Now, now, Severus. I do think that you should be more conscientious at times. We have already been through this, and I have made my views, on the matter, very clear."  
"But.." "If you value my judgement, then please let no more be said about it," Dumbledore cut in with the same passive tone.  
"Alright," Snape muttered, now sounding deeply disgruntled, but resigned.  
"Excellent. I am sure that our guest will be arriving shortly," Dumbledore said brightly, before sweeping off to check that all arrangements were ready.  
"Oh, Merlin." What had he done to deserve this? Snape sighed, before slouching off, unhappy and fuming.  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, as per Hagrid's instructions at just past seven o' clock. They looked around and noticed that nobody was there. The Great Hall was completely deserted.  
"I wonder why we were instructed to come here at seven?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged, obviously as puzzled as he was. After a while, Hermione went to look at her watch, but was interrupted by the entrance of Professor Flitwick.  
"You're here I see. Wonderful! I hope that you are enjoying your summer. If you could just follow me please," Without giving them a chance to reply, the tiny Professor of Charms started trotting off towards the teachers' table at the far end of the hall. Harry and Hermione followed him, both looking, and feeling, rather nonplussed.  
When they reached the teachers' table, Professor Flitwick turned right and followed the table for the width of the hall, before entering an antechamber. It was the same room that was used by the Triwizard champions, shortly after their names were plucked from the Goblet of Fire.  
Harry opened the large oak panelled door that his Professor had disappeared through moments before and entered the room beyond, Hermione following closely behind him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:        The First Surprise

As Harry stepped into the room, he was suddenly scared, half to death, as a loud, "Surprise!" rang throughout the chamber. Looking around, Harry saw many familiar faces. All of the Weasleys were there, as were Tonks, Remus, Mundugnus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Neville and his Gran were looking his way, along with several other friends and Professors. Harry noticed that Hagrid was there as well, standing next to Dumbledore, smiling and looking pleased. Even Dobby and Winky were present. 

"We're all here to wish you a very happy birthday, Harry," Dumbledore spoke clearly over the general noise. "I hope you enjoy the little party that has been arranged on your behalf." Cheers rang out in the room as everyone expressed their sentiments. Harry just stood there dumbfounded. Eventually, the noise subsided slightly and people started conversing with each other in normal level voices.

Harry felt overwhelmed that all these people had come to wish him a happy birthday. It made him feel all warm inside to think that so many people cared. He'd never had a birthday party before, so it would be a new and unknown experience for him. Hermione stood behind him beaming, her eyes glistening in the light.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful, Harry," Hermione exclaimed loudly, obviously excited and touched by the organisation of the event. Speechless, Harry continued looking around the room, this time noticing the decorations and a large table of brightly coloured packages standing up by a portrait covered wall.

His visual exploration of the setting was interrupted as the large group of redheads detached themselves from various conversations and made their way over to where he was standing.

"Good to see you, Harry," Mr Weasley pronounced genially.

"Hey Harry! How're you doing?" heckled the twins, Fred and George.

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny, the youngest Weasley, quietly.

"It's wonderful to see you again, dear," Mrs Weasley said, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

By this stage, Harry was feeling rather swamped by all the greetings and he looked around to see Hermione smile at him and then give him an encouraging wink. "Where was Ron?" Harry thought to himself.

"Stop smothering the poor boy, Mother," came a deep voice from behind Mrs Weasley. She quickly released Harry from her tight embrace. It was of course Ron. Ron stepped out from behind his mother and walked up to Harry. He had grown again over the summer and was now nearing 6'2", although he was still as gangly as ever.

"You alright mate," Ron asked as he pulled Harry into a manly hug. Harry clapped him on the back, before replying, "Yeah, the summer's been alright so far. I've missed you though."

"Glad to hear it," Ron said, sounding relieved, and released Harry. Charlie and Bill nodded at Harry in greeting and he returned the gesture. Percy, the last remaining Weasley to greet him, stood by his father looking rather sheepish, inspecting his shoes with an interest bordering on obsession.

"It's nice to see you Percy," Harry said, trying hard to abstain from grinning, but failing utterly. He still remembered vividly the letter that Percy had sent to Ron last year about "severing ties". Ron had been furious, but Harry had just found it amusing.

"Likewise," Percy replied mutely, still not meeting Harry's eyes. He returned to staring at his feet, wiggling his toes, until he was interrupted by a nudge in the side from his father. He cleared his throat quietly, before raising his head slightly.

"Look Harry, I would like to apologise for not believing you when you talked about Voldemort's return. I realise now that you are obviously not unstable and I was mislead by my superiors at the ministry. I hope that you accept my apology and that we can get along better in the future." By now, Percy's face was bright red, making it look rather like a tomato. The fact that he had red hair added to the effect. He began rolling the edge of his robe nervously between a thumb and forefinger repeatedly.

"I hope so too, Percy," Harry said, smiling. Percy looked utterly taken aback, flabbergasted even.

"Really," Percy asked, his voice heavy with disbelief. 

"Yeah, course," Harry reassured him, "I'm sure that you had your families best interests in mind and, well, a lot of other people thought the same thing." Percy smiled happily, a great weight lifted from his shoulders. With that Mr Weasley nodded and Percy excused himself, before heading towards the improvised drinks bar in one corner of the room.

"Wait for us, Perce," George called out, as he headed after his older brother towards the, readily available, source of free alcohol. "We'll catch you later Harry," Fred called as he was dragged unceremoniously after Percy by his twin.

Harry's gaze fell back to the other Weasleys. Ginny was having a rather giggly conversation with her mother and Arthur Weasley had started a serious looking conversation with Remus Lupin. Ron was talking awkwardly with Hermione and he decided that it would probably be best not to interrupt any of these conversations, for varying reasons. Instead he sidled up to Charlie and Bill.

"How are things Harry," Bill inquired.

"They're going alright. I'm certainly enjoying being back at Hogwarts."

"Ah yes. I miss those good old days. Quidditch, feasts and girls in one magical setting," Charlie said wistfully, as if revisiting old memories.

"So, Harry, is there a special female in your life at the moment?" Bill asked, teasingly.

"Not at the moment."

"Are you sure Harry? I seem to remember someone telling me about a certain sales assistant that you met on the way up here," Bill said chuckling, obviously getting a kick out of tormenting Harry.

"Hey, how do you know about that?"

"Let's just say that I have Tonks' ear and leave it at that", Bill replied mysteriously.

"Well, she gave me a note and I sent her an owl. I haven't had a response yet. Apart from that, you know as much as me."

"Nobody we know then," Charlie asked.

"Not as far as I know. By the way, are you guys doing work for the order now that you're back in the country?" Harry said, taking the opportunity to get a question in.

"Shhhhh. Not here. Not everyone is a member. You'll learn about what is going on before too long. Tonight just enjoy yourself, ok?" Bill said in a hushed voice.

"Alright," Harry replied, sounding resigned.

"I've got to go, Harry. Hagrid seems to want me. Probably needs advice for some new killer pet that he has acquired. I'll see you later," Charlie said excusing himself. Hagrid was indeed beckoning enthusiastically from across the room. Now that Charlie had gone, Bill's face went serious.

"How are you dealing with the fact that Sirius is gone," he asked slowly.

"Surprisingly well," Harry started, "At the start of the summer, I has really hacked up and upset about it. I think being lonely made it worse. I got through that by working hard in the garden and just not thinking about it. Then, when I got here and spent time with Hermione, I felt loads better. I still miss him, but it's bearable now. Perhaps the fact that I let it all out against Dumbledore helped. I don't know really. I suppose I have realised that being distraught wont help anybody or make me feel better. The only thing to do is to get on with life."

"Well that's something at any rate. The last thing you need is to be cut up with grief over something that is done. Anyway, what I was going to say was, if you need someone to talk to, then you can owl me at anytime. Think of me as an older brother," Bill said, the serious expression that clouded his features clearing.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that," Harry replied gratefully.

"Oh, and by the way, I have a lot of experience with the fairer sex. Bear that in mind."

Dumbledore chose that moment to clap his hands loudly. Everyone fell silent, some faster than others. The twins were being rather raucous, as usual, though and took a fair while to quieten down.

"Can I have your attention please? Right, Dobby and Winky, here, have informed me that the tables next door are set and that the food is ready to serve. The house elves have all worked extremely hard to help prepare all the food for tonight, during time that they would usually have spent restoring the castle. I have therefore taken the liberty of inviting them to enjoy the fruits of their labour with us, if they so desire. I do hope that you agree Miss Granger."

Hermione flushed, but looked rather pleased. There were a few giggles from the crowds of people, but most seemed to agree with the proposal.

"When you are ready, could you please make your way next door," Dumbledore spoke in his trademark clear voice. On mass, the well wishers started to make their way over to the tall oak panelled door and to the Great Hall beyond. Harry did the same and soon became involved in the inevitable queue for the door. He found himself standing next to Hermione.

"How did things go with Ron," Harry asked, making conversation whilst they waited.

"It was a bit awkward, but I think that we got through it and we should be back to normal before too long," Hermione replied sounding, but not looking, optimistic.

"Good. Where is Ron anyway?" They shuffled forward a few steps.

"Oh he went off to see Luna, his _girlfriend_." There was something in the way that she pronounced _girlfriend_, which made Harry feel a pang of jealousy. He couldn't quite place the feeling, so he dismissed it to be re-examined later. The blockage had pretty much cleared, so the pair walked into the Great Hall. 

The teachers' table was set with the usual place settings, as well as party supplies. Large platters and tureens of food covered the surface of the large table, steaming and giving off the most delicious aromas. Harry pulled out a chair next to Ron and Luna at the table and sat down, Hermione sitting next to him.

"Hiya Harry," Luna said.

"Hi," Harry replied.

"How was your summer?"

"The start was awful, as I was back at my aunt and uncle's. The last few days that I've spent here with Hermione have been really great though." With this, Harry rotated his head to see Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder. Looking at her, he asked, "We've had fun, haven't we?"

"Absolutely, she replied. Harry gave her shoulder a little squeeze, before returning his eyes to Luna and continuing the conversation.

"Anyway, how was your summer Luna. I hear that you and Ron are now rather more than friends." Ron blushed and averted his eyes, before sneaking a glance at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.

"It's been wonderful. I went to stay with the Weasleys and Ron and I got on really well. He was really nice to me and made me feel at home. We had loads of fun doing various things. Don't you think he is _so_ funny?" Harry poured a glass of water for himself and one for Hermione. He raised his glass to his lips and took a long sip; his arm was still around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, he has his moments," Hermione replied, remembering the various things that Ron had said and done over years. Ron blushed profusely. The conversation paused as Luna looked at Harry and Hermione oddly for a while, before asking, "Are you two a couple as well, now?"

Harry spluttered on his drink loudly, prompting Ron to help his friend by banging on his back. Harry's arm fell from his friend's shoulder and Hermione blushed furiously, averting her eyes and definitely not meeting Harry's. Ron tactfully decided a change of subject was in order.

"Hey you guys, tuck in. We don't want to let all this food get cold, do we?" Ron said, heaping mashed potato onto his plate with a large wooden spoon. Luna wore an amused expression, but followed Ron's example and started to fill her plate as well.

Harry, now recovered from his choking fit, declined to answer the question that Luna had posed, but instead, he elected to scoop a large steak onto his empty plate. He proceeded to attack it with a vengeance.

Further discussion was interrupted temporarily by Hagrid standing up at the other end of the table and banging on his glass with a fork to attract attention. It was a trick that Professor McGonagall used often, but unfortunately Hagrid didn't seem to have quite grasped the finer points of the method. A "ting, ting," rang out down the table, shortly followed by the sound of breaking glass. Hagrid looked down at the pieces of shattered glass on the table, wearing an embarrassed expression

Professor Snape began to massage his temples with his fingers, looking weary and extremely exasperated. To him, the evening was a source of supreme irritation.

"Ah! Tha' wasn't s'possed to happen," Hagrid said with a worried expression, looking in Dumbledore's direction.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore broke in, and with a wave of his wand, fixed the shattered glass.

"Right. As I was about t' say, we're all gathered here to wish Harry a very 'appy birthday. So I would like to propose a toast - To a successful and enjoyable year." 

"To a successful and enjoyable year," everyone echoed. Hagrid went to sit down, but half way he paused, stood back up and said. "An' before I forget, you all got to wear yer party hats that were by your plate when you sat down." With that, Hagrid lowered himself to his chair and proceeded to arrange a pirate hat, upon his shaggily haired head. Everyone except Snape followed suit and soon the people around the table were bedecked in various themed headpieces.

"I'm afraid that I have misplaced mine, Albus," Snape said, with exaggerated disappointment, from the far side of the table. This earned him disapproving looks from some of the other members of staff and the Order.

"Oh, don't worry," Dumbledore said slowly, as if considering something, "It so happens that I have a spare with me." He reached into his robes, with the star pattern, and brought out a rather familiar accessory.

Snape went white, his eyes looking pleadingly at Dumbledore, before his shoulders sagged in acceptance of the inevitable.

"Here you go, Severus." Dumbledore said handing Snape a green witch's hat with a stuffed bird attached to it. Snape slowly pulled the unusual hat on over his greasy hair. Professor McGonagall covered her mouth in an attempt to hide a smile, but Flitwick just giggled appreciatively, making no attempt to hide his amusement. Snape shot the two Professors a deadly glare, but this only succeeded in heightening their reactions to the situation.

Managing to control his laughter for a moment, Flitwick said, "I willing to bet that you wish your top hat hadn't gone missing, now," before lapsing into incoherency once more.

Dumbledore was smiling too. "I'm sorry Severus, it was the only spare that I had," he said, his eyes wrinkling in mirth behind his half moon spectacles.

 "Look, Gran, Professor Snape's wearing a hat like yours," Neville piped up from a place at the table close to where Harry was sitting. Harry turned to look at what Neville was talking about and ended up snorting into his food as the hilarity of the situation overtook his self control. Ron doubled up in laughter as his eyes took in the site before him. It was like third year with the bogart all over again.

"Marvellous," Snape thought. The dream team had just spotted him. "Oh, joy, glee. Absolutely bloody spiffing." It was going to be a _very_, _very_ long night indeed.

Harry went to speak, but stopped when Ron held up his hand as a signal to stay quiet. 

"Don't Harry. That's another memory that I'm trying to preserve for the future. I don't want anyone to ruin it for me. It'll help me get through the next school year." Harry nodded in comprehension and started talking to Hermione, continuing to eat his dinner.

            Sometime later, Ron pushed his empty plate forward on the table and leaned back in his chair. He sighed loudly and pronounced that he was, "Absolutely full and couldn't eat another bite." Harry looked at Ron sceptically.

            "Are you saying that _you_, Ron Weasley, are finally defeated by a table covered in the most delicious food?" Hermione said in mock disbelief, raising a hand to her mouth as if in shock.

            "Alright, alright, don't rub it in," Ron groaned and looked longingly at the remainder of the glorious feast.

            "Are you sure that I can't tempt you with one of these gooey, chocolaty éclairs that I have right here," Harry teased, wafting a couple of them on a plate in front of Ron's face.

            "Leave me alone. I'm feeling rather full and am not up to arguing at the moment."

            "We'll take pity on you this once then," Hermione said in an exaggeratedly condescending tone, "Don't think that you'll get away with it every time though, it's just too much fun."

            The four friends were sitting there at the rowdy table, when several loud and quite startling explosions tore through the Great Hall.

            Harry's hand immediately flew to his wand, which was in the pocket of his trousers. Whipping it out, his eyes shot around the room, trying to ascertain where the loud explosions had originated from. Hermione next to him was cursing about leaving her wand up in her bedroom, while Ron, who had initially looked startled, started to chuckle.

            Harry looked at him incredulously for a moment before following Ron's gaze and looking up above him. There, many metres above the seating were, what could only be, some of Fred and George's inventions. In many ways, they were similar to the fireworks that had been released around the castle last term, but these appeared to be more refined. As a red coloured one zipped passed above, Harry noticed that it was in the shape of a Gryffindor lion. A gold firework spiralled around overhead, doing loops and barrel rolls, before heading his way. As it approached him, it slowed and spelt out a message in the trail of sparks that followed behind it.

"Happy sixteenth Harry - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley."

Harry lowered his wand and jammed it back into his trouser pocket. He went red, feeling a bit silly for reacting in the way that he did. Hermione had also stopped flapping and had a sheepish expression on her countenance.

            "Don't worry, I'll take pity on you this once, even though I could have so much fun," Ron mocked gently between chuckles.

            Harry and Hermione were spared any further humiliation by the reappearance of the Weasley twins.

            "What do you think Harry," George asked. "They're an upgrade of our old fireworks. You can get them to spell out a greeting or well wish. We think that they'll be ideal for birthdays and the like."

            "They're excellent, although they didn't half give me a shock."

            "Yeah, they were rather loud. I suppose it was because they were let off in a big hall and the bang echoed around a lot," Fred said. Harry could see the twin minds working away, searching for further ways to enhance and improve their products.

            "Glad you liked them. Anyway, got to go. Bye," said Fred.

"That's right. Places to go and people to see." The twins left the trio and Luna in a hurry for the second time that evening and hurried over to where Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were standing.

            "They're absolutely bonkers," Ron said, before rising from the chair and standing up. "Come on, I want to go and talk to some of the other guests."

            Harry, Luna and Hermione followed his lead and they walked off to join the crowd.

            Dumbledore stood up and held up his hands to quieten everyone down. "It is my great pleasure to reveal the second part of tonight's surprise." The residual noise dissipated and Dumbledore continued. "I am pleased to announce that now you are all fed and watered, we will be having an evening game of quidditch out in the stadium. Those not intending on playing should also attend to cheer on the players that are. I'll meet you down there in five minutes, after I have had a word with some of the house elves."

            The party trouped outside to the quidditch pitch. The temperature was still about sixteen degrees and was pleasant after the extreme heat of the day. Sunlight still shone onto the pitch, illuminating it and casting shadows from the bases of the hoops. There were at least a couple more hours of sunlight left, before the day ended and the sun went down on Harry's birthday.

            "There are brooms and quidditch gear in the changing rooms, when two teams have been chosen they will need to go and get ready. My thanks to Dobby and his fellow elves for that. Madame Hooch, I think I will leave the organisation in your capable hands." Dumbledore stood back and the quidditch referee took centre stage.

            "Right, will Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter step up here and take on the role of team captains, please." The two young men, one younger than the other, walked towards the front of the crowd and took up their positions next to Madame Hooch.

            "You two will be the seekers," she said pointing at them. "On Harry's team, the beaters will be Fred and George Weasley. The chasers will be Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley and the keeper will be Mr Weasley."

            "On Charlie's team, we will have Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin as the beaters. The chasers will be Neville Longbottom, as well as Parvati and Padma Patil. Finally, the keeper will be Tonks."

            "Could all the players go and get changed ready for the game. Harry's team will be in red and Charlie's will be in blue. There are brooms in the changing rooms, ready for you to use."

            "Can everyone else please go on up to the stands, in preparation for watching the game. Thank you very much." With that, Madame Hooch walked off in the direction of changing rooms herself, to get ready.

            Hermione waved at Harry, mouthed "good luck" and then walked off to take a position in the stands.

A.N     I would like to thank all reviewers, especially those who review every time – you are complete stars. Anyway, exams are done so I should be updating more frequently. I know that the plot doesn't move forward too much in this chapter, but I promise that it will in the next few. Everyone who is looking forward to more romance will be pleased to know that I will have a few **moments** heading your way. As always, please review as it makes me, oh so happy. Remember, it'll take you about thirty seconds to write a review, but it'll take me a few hours of solid work to write this. 

            Special thanks go out to Hogwarts Hag, for writing nice long reviews with opinions and predictions. Your predictions are either uncannily good, or I am too predictable, (sighs) anyway, till next time.

Toodles

Hand of God


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:        Quidditch Through The Ages

"Look, Fred, I'm not so sure about this," Lee voiced, uncertainly, whilst looking over his shoulder at the rest of the quidditch stand.

            "It'll be fine. It's not like we are doing anything wrong." Fred tried to reassure Lee, but the wide grin on his face only served to make Lee more anxious.

            "We should have, at least, asked first."

            "Nah, let it be a surprise," Fred replied confidently. Lee sighed in resignation.

            "Alright, but if anything goes wrong, it's yours and your twin's fault. I've just been dragged along for the ride."

            "Excellent. It's just like old times. Now you go and hijack that microphone, I'm off to get ready, along with George."

Hermione was sitting on a seat in the Gryffindor section of the quidditch stands. A gentle breeze blew through her hair, causing it to flutter serenely around her shoulders. The low sun caught the gold and brown in her flowing locks, making them shimmer lightly.

Next to her sat Molly Weasley, the mother of Ron, one of her best friends. She was sitting in her chair talking merrily about how she hadn't seen a game of quidditch in ages. Hermione, though, wasn't really listening. It wasn't that what Mrs Weasley was saying was particularly boring or that she was impolite. No, Hermione was most definitely well mannered. It was just that Hermione was excitedly anticipating seeing her other best friend, and secret love, finally get to fly again after having been banned the previous academic year. He had always loved to fly, ever since that fateful first lesson, where he chased Draco Malfoy to reclaim Neville's rememberall.

She had faithfully attended all his quidditch matches, unless incapacitated, despite her general dislike of the sport. There was something about his smile or the look of determination he wore, when on a broom, that made her heart beat faster in her chest. Of course, it hadn't always been like that, but over the years, the reason for turning up had changed. She ceased going because she was a supportive friend and instead went because she enjoyed watching him fly. The strange thing was that it also terrified her because of all the injuries he sustained. It was certainly a very dangerous sport and, over the years, he had proved this on numerous occasions.

She was brought back to the conversation sharply by Mrs Weasley asking, "Are you alright, dear? You seemed to have zoned out on me there."

"Oh yes, sorry. No, I'm fine thank you. I was just thinking about how Harry will do, considering he hasn't had any practice for ages. I hope he doesn't hurt himself again," she found herself babbling. Embarrassed, she looked away from Mrs Weasley, briefly, to hide the flush that had risen on her cheeks.

"Don't worry. Harry is one of the best fliers that I've seen, although I have to admit I haven't seen many. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You're probably right." 

The pair sank into silence whilst they looked out onto the dry pitch where the play would take place. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking, "How do you manage it?"

"Manage what, dear?" Mrs Weasley replied, slightly puzzled by the open ended question.

"To not be a nervous wreck. You've had Ron in danger numerous times on various adventures, Ginny being abducted by "you know who", the attack of your husband last Christmas and all the current danger from Death Eaters. How are you able to cope?"

Mrs Weasley exhaled deeply, "Well. I won't say that I wasn't terrified in all those situations, but I had to be strong because everyone else needed me. I suppose you get used to coping with it after having to for so long. You almost forget what it's like to live in normality. You see, not only have we had to worry about our two youngest, but Charlie and Bill have also been in various scrapes and the less said about the twins, the better."

Hermione looked intensely at Mrs Weasley for a while and the elder female could see a look of indecision on the young woman's countenance.

"Was there any particular reason you asked that question, dear?" Mrs Weasley probed, "Nothing that you want to talk about?" 

Hermione's face hardened with resolve, before asking tentatively, "Can I talk to you about something of a personal nature? You wouldn't mind would you?"

"No, of course not. You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you. Harry and you are like two of our children, even if you in all actuality aren't. We'll always be here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks," Hermione responded, hugging Mrs Weasley tightly.

"Now, dear, what was it you………….." Mrs Weasley was interrupted by cheers, shouts and wolf-whistles, as the two quidditch teams walked out onto the pitch.

            Harry paced towards where Madame Hooch was standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch. He was bedecked in a set of red quidditch robes, not dissimilar to those he used to wear for the Gryffindor house team. They billowed out behind him as he strode across the field. Surrounding him, as he walked, were his fellow team mates: Ginny, Luna, Ron and Mr Weasley. The twins, who were also on Harry's team, were gallivanting about boisterously just behind the main group, not being entirely sensible as usual.

            Charlie's team had also emerged onto the pitch and were all attired in gold. They joined Harry's team next to the quidditch referee, whilst the onlookers expressed encouragement rather noisily.

            "Has everyone got all the equipment that they need?" Madame Hooch asked, looking around at the two teams. They all nodded in response.

It was an odd picture. Past and present members of the house teams stood shoulder to shoulder, preparing to play a match in celebration of Harry's birthday. Nobody was looking forward to it more than Harry himself. He hadn't been able to play quidditch for, what seemed like, ages. There was of course the added incentive of playing against Charlie Weasley properly, a challenge that Harry relished after having heard about his skill all those years ago.

"The gold team will take the goal posts to my left and the red team, the posts to my right. Charlie and Harry please shake hands and then take your positions for the start of the match."

Harry extended one of his hands to Charlie, who shook it friendlily and gave him a wink. Smiling back, Harry then took up his position next to his team mates.

"Good luck everyone. Let's have some fun," Harry said and then turned his attention on Madame Hooch, who was preparing to start the game.

A shrill whistle cut through the air and the assembled players on the pitch kicked off into the air. The match had begun.

            "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I AM PROUD TO PRESENT ANOTHER INCREDIBLE ACTION PACKED GAME OF QUIDDITCH," Lee yelled through the magically amplifying microphone, which he had routinely used over the years.

            "NOT ONLY AM I COMMENTATING, ONCE AGAIN," a cheer erupted from the guests, "BUT, HARRY POTTER HAS RETURNED, FROM HIS UNJUSTIFIED BAN, TO PLAY IN THIS MATCH IN CELEBRATION OF HIS BIRTHDAY. THAT IS NOT ALL, THOUGH. WE HAVE ANOTHER HOGWARTS LEGEND, CHARLIE WEASLEY, GOING HEAD TO HEAD WITH MR POTTER." Another loud cheer rose from the Gryffindor stand.

            "IT SEEMS THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO START," Lee spoke into the microphone gently building up the suspense.

            "AND THEY'RE OFF,"

Harry kicked downwards heavily, with a boot clad foot, pushing him, and his broom, upwards from the parched grass of the quidditch pitch. Soaring through the sky, he took delight in the way that the wind rushed through his hair, playing with the raven strands. It felt so good to be back in the air again.

He peered around at the other players and noticed that Charlie was flying around reservedly, looking for the golden snitch with a look of intense concentration on his face. Ron had the quaffle and was flying quickly towards the other end of the pitch. A bludger was quickly dispatched in his direction, forcing Ron to make a desperate pass to Luna nearby. He narrowly avoided the bludger that had been sent towards him by his elder brother, Bill.

Luna only just managed to catch the quaffle that had been desperately tossed in her direction, causing her to lose speed.

Taking advantage of this, Padma Patil raced towards her and plucked the oddly shaped red ball from her grasp, before speeding away again. With Neville and Parvati in support, the Patil twin headed towards the goals belonging to Harry's team. Mr Weasley was there, waiting, ready to receive their offensive manoeuvre. Padma threw a precise pass to Neville, who caught it despite his clumsy nature, before sending it flying to Parvati. 

Ron, Luna and Ginny were all frantically trying to intercept the quaffle as it flew from between the opposition chasers, but they were unsuccessful. As Parvati got closer and closer to the goals, she drew her arm back and threw the quaffle hard at the right hand gold ring. It was a fine shot, but Mr Weasley caught it in his outstretched arms.

            "AND THAT WAS AN AMAZING SAVE BY ARTHUR WEASLEY. IT WAS RUMOURED THAT HE WAS A BIT OF A WHIZZ WITH A BROOM, HE'S DEFINITELY PROVEN THAT NOW," Lee announced enthusiastically. He was definitely relishing the opportunity to be commentator, one last time.

            "Well done Arthur," shouted Mrs Weasley, encouraging her husband loudly. She was now on her feet, clapping loudly as the players flew about over the pitch.

            "I didn't know Mr Weasley was good at quidditch," Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

            "Oh yes. He used to play whilst we were at Hogwarts. Made the house team in his sixth year, as keeper, but hasn't played much since."

            Mrs Weasley was distracted as Ginny received the quaffle from Ron and sped up the pitch.

            "Go on, Ginny," Mrs Weasley cried as her youngest offspring avoided a bludger, this time sent her way by her former professor. Hermione was also out of her seat, but she was watching Harry circle the game with glazed eyes. Both females felt extremely proud of the ones they loved, out there, on the pitch.

            Harry was eagerly awaiting a glimpse of the snitch, but so far it had evaded his gaze. He noticed that Charlie seemed to be having the same trouble. Taking the opportunity to see how his team were doing, he was just in time to see Ginny score against Tonks. She put it straight through the middle hoop. That took the score to 10 – 0 to his team.

            Harry continued flying around, intent on searching out the snitch. It was then that a flash of gold near the stands caught his eye. 

            "HAS POTTER SEEN THE SNITCH? THIS COULD BE A VERY FAST CAPTURE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," Lee's voice raised in tone as he became more and more excited.

Off Harry zoomed, towards the source of the glimmer. By this time, Charlie had seen Harry's reaction and was zooming after him. Charlie had the height advantage and was steadily gaining in Harry as they shot towards the prize.

            But where had the snitch gone? It had vanished. Then Harry saw the origin of the distraction. It had come from a gold wrist watch that was reflecting a circle of light right at him. "Damn," Harry thought. After a moment or two, Charlie also realised that it hadn't been the snitch, so both seekers returned to scouring the skies.

            "GOAL! THE SCORE IS NOW 10 – 10. THAT WAS AN EXCELLENT GOAL BY MISS PADMA PATIL."

            "LUNA LOVEGOOD WITH POSESSION. PASSES TO RON WEASLEY. TACKLED BY PARVATI PATIL, WHO SWERVES TO AVOID BLUDGER SENT HER WAY BY A WEASLEY TWIN."

            "QUAFFLE PICKED UP BY GINNY WEASLEY, WHO'S HEADING TOWARDS GOAL, AND SHE SCORES."

            "THAT MAKES IT 20 – 10 TO HARRY'S TEAM, AFTER A SECOND GOAL BY GINNY WEASLEY." 

The match continued in a similar pattern for about ten minutes. Both teams were playing well and neither side let in many goals. There was only a limited use of the bludgers, as none of the beaters seemed to want to hit them too hard at the opposition. They were probably afraid of injuring one of their friends or family members, in the case of the Weasleys.

Occasionally, one of the seekers would notice something that looked like the snitch and zoom off down the pitch, with his opponent hot on his tail. At other times, Harry or Charlie would fake a sighting of the winged orb and shoot off, in an attempt to distract the other. From a spectator's point of view, it was enthralling, watching the players skilfully weave about in the air in an attempt to gain an advantage over the other team. Harry, though, was becoming restless.

He hadn't seen the snitch yet, despite the game already having gone on for fifteen minutes. Where was it? Harry swung his broom around by a hundred and eighty degrees, before heading back towards the other end of the pitch. Deciding to put on a burst of speed, he relished a feeling that he had missed for so long. The wind rushed through his hair, messing it more than ever.

Hermione watched from the stands as Harry and the others flew about above the pitch. Her gaze was fixed on the emerald eyed boy, who was scouring the stadium, looking for the snitch.

            Harry's team was now wining by seventy points to sixty. Ron, Luna and Ginny were working well as a team, executing precisely timed passes. They were almost matched by the opposition chasers. She was taken aback by well Neville was playing. She had always thought him to be overly clumsy.

            Hermione wondered whether Ginny might like to try out for the Gryffindor team, now that Angelina, Katie and Alicia had all graduated. She was definitely good enough.

            Mr Weasley had surprised Hermione earlier by his skill as a keeper. He had continued to play well. Perhaps on reflection, she should have anticipated it, considering that Fred, George and Charlie were all integral parts of the house team during their times at Hogwarts. Ron, Ginny and Bill were pretty good as well. Perhaps he was where they all inherited their skill from.

            Suddenly, Harry swung his broom around and flew at break-neck speed towards the grass below. Hermione watched in horror as he got closer and closer. He was going to crash. There was no way that he would be able to pull up in time.

            She leaned forward over the railings to get a better view. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the rail so tightly. She was breathing heavily and her heart was hammering desperately in her chest.

            "Please don't crash, please don't crash," she thought, desperately willing him to pull up. At the last moment, she averted and covered her eyes. The last thought on her mind as she looked away was, "Oh God Harry, please no. Please not how I dreamt. Not like this."

            Charlie had seen Harry dive and quickly copied the manoeuvre. He was a distance behind Harry, at a higher altitude, but he could see the tension in Harry's posture.

Now as he slowly gained on Harry, he could see what his opposite number was diving at. The snitch was fluttering around, not more than a couple of feet from the ground. It zipped about, but Harry changed the angle of his descent to accommodate the movement of the little golden ball.

Harry was less than ten metres from the snitch. He was going to impact with the ground. Charlie didn't see how he would be able to pull up in time. Slowing his broom, Charlie looked on helplessly at the seemingly imminent accident.

            Harry was concentrating hard. The veins in his arms and hands bulged with the strain of gripping the broom in such a vice-like way. He had seen the snitch and dived after it, following it towards the solid earth below. As he got closer and closer, he could make out the tiny gold wings that beat frantically in the evening air, keeping it aloft. Then, he could discern the intricate pattern the adorned the delicate little wings.

            At the last possible moment, he leant back and pulled with all his might on the broom he was riding, bringing it out of its dive. He only cleared the shrivelled grass by just over a foot. As he pulled up, his right hand grasped purposefully at the air.

            Mrs Weasley tapped Hermione urgently on the shoulder, "Look, look. Harry's pulled up."

She paused for breath, before continuing, "That boy is far too reckless. One of these days, he's going to make a mistake and end up getting himself killed." Mrs Weasley was babbling, mainly due to relief that Harry had made it and hadn't crashed.

Slowly, Hermione removed the hand that had shielded her eyes. She peered down at Harry's form, which had regained altitude and was now hovering nearby. She watched as he lifted his right hand into the air above his head and slowly uncurled his fist. Between his thumb and forefinger, he held the snitch.

            "HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AFTER AN ABSOLUTELY ASTONISHING DIVE. IF THAT BOY KEEPS IT UP, THEN VICTOR KRUM HAD BETTER WATCH OUT," Lee Jordan announced to the crowd.

            The party guests started clapping and cheering, but Hermione didn't join in. Her legs felt like jelly and she was having trouble standing up. She sank into her seat and attempted to regain her composure. Mrs Weasley didn't seem to notice, as she was watching Harry do a lap of honour around the quidditch stadium, before he flew down and joined his fellow players on the pitch below.

            The other players were waiting for Harry when he reached the ground. When he went into his dive, they had all ceased play and instead watched him streak suicidaly towards the ground. They were all glad and relieved to see him still in one piece.

            "Nice catch, Harry," Ron said with an awed expression on his face, giving Harry a clap on the back. "I haven't seen play like that since the World Cup," Ron continued, "I'm telling you, you're easily good enough to play professionally when you finish school."

            "Yeah, that was amazing," Luna added.

            Charlie walked over to Harry and shook his hand enthusiastically.

            "That was quite incredible. The family most definitely weren't wrong when they described your abilities. I agree with Ron. It would be a waste if you didn't at least try professional quidditch", Charlie complemented him.

            The congratulations continued, but Harry's attention wavered as he saw Professor Dumbledore and a still distressed Hermione move onto the pitch.

            Professor Dumbledore stood there watching the scene. He was smiling widely and the twinkle in his eyes was present again after disappearing due to the hardships of the last school year. It made him look a lot younger than he had for a while. The birthday celebration had gone well. He was glad that Harry, for once, had enjoyed a normal time, without having to have a lot of restrictions and measures in place for his security.

            So far, the Fidelius charm appeared to be working. He made a mental note to talk to Remus about that later in the evening or the next day. As far as he could see, the two tests that he had set to check whether it was working or not, seemed to have shown its effectiveness. But he would address that later. For now, though, he was just content to enjoy himself along with the others.

            Hermione ran over to Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Squeezing him, she whispered, "Don't ever do that again. I'm not sure I could take it if anything happened to you. What if you didn't pull up in time?"

            Harry remembered Hermione's nightmares. His face softened and he pulled back form her. He noticed the tears in her eyes, which made them sparkle brightly in the light from the setting sun. In his opinion, she had never looked more beautiful than she did now. A strange feeling welled up in him and he had a sudden urge to kiss those soft pink lips of hers. Mentally he shook himself. Now was not the time to be thinking thoughts like that. He'd think about that some other time. Right now, she needed a good friend to comfort her.

            The dreams that she had been having, were obviously affecting her more than she let on. Harry hoped that the promised occlumency lessons would begin soon, because otherwise she would become more and more distraught. Harry felt helpless. There was nothing much he could do except comfort her.

            She pulled him back into a firm hug, seeking solace in his tight embrace. Harry tried to stop his mind dwelling on thoughts such as how nice it felt to be hugging her. He didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her upset state, even if he wasn't in reality. Instead, he just concentrated on trying to calm her and make her feel better.

            Luna watched them with a knowing expression on her face. It was obvious to her, that the two were very much in love. 

She sighed; remembering how, just a few weeks ago, Ron and she had found each other. They weren't the most obvious of pairings, but it worked and was getting stronger daily. She relieved Ron's insecurities and could spar with him verbally, without going apoplectic. In return, Ron made her feel good about herself and also accepted and loved

            Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, had been friends for more than five years and knew each other intimately. The bond between them was very tight, no doubt tempered by all that they had been through together. They shared the bond with Ron, although it wasn't quite the same as the two had together.

            There had been a time when Ron thought that he liked Hermione, but the start of the summer put pay to that. It hadn't been a surprise that he had asked her advice on the matter. After all, guys are pretty clueless and Ron wasn't about to ask any of his family. He would have never have heard the end of it.

            When the response to his letter came, he was angry and upset. Luna thought that it was more that he felt snubbed and unwanted, rather than actually being upset that Hermione didn't feel that way about him. She had consoled him and calmed the anger and as a result, they had grown closer. Then one day, he had kissed her. But that was another story. She smiled as she went through the memory.

            Luna had noticed that Ron and Hermione fought way too much to confide fully about emotional things with the other. In the past, Ron had always shied away from that sort of close relationship. That was until now.

            She determined to speak to Hermione about her feelings for Harry later. The opportunity for making a successful match was too much to pass up. Not that much work would be needed. No, just a gentle nudge in the right direction should suffice.

            Perhaps, she could get Ron to help. He could talk to Harry, but then again, she wasn't sure about the wisdom of such a plan. "But his assistance could prove invaluable," she thought.

            She allowed herself a small chuckle, before leaning over to whisper in Ron's ear.

A.N.    Ok, guys, here's the deal. I love writing, but it takes ages, ok. So far this story, I've had 17 reviews. I've posted 8 chapters (this being the ninth) and close to 30,000 words. That means that if I take the number of reviews as the number of readers per chapter, I have just over 2 for each. Not bad eh. (No, it's awful)

            I don't mean to rant, but if nobody reads what I write, then what is the point in writing it. It is probably the case, that people are reading, but not reviewing (at least I hope that is the situation), so I have an ultimatum – you guys review, or I don't write. I'm not being mean, but look at it from my point of view. All I want is a little evidence that what I'm doing isn't completely pointless. Therefore, I will write the next chapter, but not post it unless I get 10 reviews for this chapter. I don't think that this is unreasonable considering that I've had 10 separate reviewers already.

            I'm not asking for an essay, but a few words to say what you thought about the chapter or what you think will happen would be nice.

Anyway, on a lighter note, I hope that you guys enjoy this. The next chapter is almost complete, so if I get those reviews, I should post again soon. Thanks to those who have bothered to review so far.

Toodles

Hand of God


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:      

            Harry and Hermione broke apart. Tears were still present on Hermione's cheeks, but she was smiling now. Harry reached up and cupped her cheek with his right hand. Gently, he brushed away the pearls that resided there with his thumb. He removed his hand and slowly lowered his arm, repeating the previous action with his other. All the while, he gazed deeply into those hazel coloured eyes.

            Hermione looked a little surprised at the gesture, but didn't object. If anything, she looked pleased at what he had just done. When he had finished, he just stood there, staring at her, with her staring back. The urge that he had felt earlier, returned in full force. He found himself drifting tantalisingly slowly towards her, maintaining eye contact all the time. His tongue flicked out and wet his lips.

The moment was broken by a cough from somewhere in the crowd of people. It wasn't loud, but it was still enough to bring them back to their senses.

Harry didn't know what had made him brush away her tears or react like that. If it had gone on any longer, he was sure that he would have tried to kiss her. It was an instinct. Something automatic, that he had no control over. Something unconscious, something that he was struggling to resist. But did he really want to resist it? He shook his head.

"Later, I'll think about that, later," he told himself repeatedly in his head. He kept putting off the moment when he would have to face his feelings. They were there, but he didn't understand what they were. He was terrified, like every sixteen year old male is, when faced with such a daunting train of thought.

He looked around him, feeling awkward. Casting an eye over the various conversations, he saw that the ones involving Weasleys seemed to be quite animated. It was no doubt due to the excitement of the quidditch match.

Then, as he viewed the others, he caught Professor Dumbledore looking at him and Hermione with a soft smile on his lips. Harry was quick to blush, realising how his embrace and subsequent actions must have looked to anybody watching.

"Oh, well," Harry thought, flushing. "He won't be the first one. Luna seemed to think that there was something going on between us as well."

Mercifully for Harry, the headmaster decided that then was the time to move everyone back into the school, masking the teenager's embarrassment.

            Everyone trotted back up to the school and through the great oak front doors into the cavernous hallway that lay beyond. From there they proceeded to the cosy anteroom that they had used earlier. The table that had been covered by brightly wrapped parcels earlier, now, lay empty. 

Professor Dumbledore walked alongside Harry and Hermione on the way back to the castle. Both of them looked a little bashful. He leant over and spoke to Harry.

"I took the liberty of asking Dobby to take your birthday gifts upstairs to your dormitory. I thought that you might prefer to open them in your own time rather than having everyone hovering around whilst you did so. It also transpires, that Dobby added a present of his own for you." Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"Probably socks," Harry thought, knowing full well Dobby's strange obsession for the items of clothing.

"I have also spoken with the parents of some of your school friends. They will be staying here, with you and Hermione, in the Gryffindor dormitories rather than returning home this evening. I have a feeling that tonight might go on for a while longer yet, so this way there is minimal disruption. They will be returning home tomorrow after lunch, but Luna, Ron and Ginny will stay for an extra couple of days. There are a few important things that Mr and Mrs Weasley have to take care of. I am sure that you understand and will be glad of their continued company." When Dumbledore spoke of the night continuing for a while yet, crow's feet appeared at the corner of his eyes and he flashed an uncharacteristically wicked smile Harry's way.

Harry smiled, as well; glad that he would be spending some more time with his friends. He hadn't had much of a chance to catch up with them earlier. 

He wondered how Neville was. It would be nice to talk to him again. He hadn't had the opportunity to thank Neville for the part he played last term in the Department of Mysteries. He was really grateful that the usually nervous boy had followed him there and stuck with him without complaint. He knew that there weren't many people who would be prepared to do that. Neville was also one of the only ones never to doubt him, yet he still didn't know that much about the boy, even though they were friends.

Then Harry remembered the prophecy that had been made by Professor Trelawny all those years ago. It had stated that the subject would be born as the seventh month died. According to Professor Dumbledore, either he or Neville could have fulfilled the prophecy. Did that mean that it was also Neville's birthday today? He decided to check with Dumbledore.

"Is it Neville's birthday today as well, Sir?" Harry asked quietly so that nobody would here.

"As it happens, it was two days ago," Dumbledore replied equally discretely. "I assume that you ask because of what I told you about the prophecy. They tend to be quite vague in their wording and they are usually open to interpretation. The reference to the death of the seventh month only meant towards the end of the month and not just the 31st of July." Here Dumbledore paused and took in the guilty expression that was plastered on Harry's face.

"Don't worry. Neville also had a birthday celebration, although it wasn't quite as extensive as this. He also got to enjoy yours as well. Perhaps you should get to know him better and then you would know about things like his birthday. He could do with a good friend and the two of you are more similar than you realise." Harry knew that Dumbledore was not chastising him, but merely making a helpful suggestion. The idea was a good one and it gave him something to think about.

"Come on, let's say our goodbyes to those who are leaving and then I'll leave you young people to get yourselves to bed. Deal?" Harry nodded and together the two went around thanking everyone and bidding them farewell.

Whilst he did this, Hermione was in conversation with Ron and Luna. At one point, her ears turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, but Harry failed to notice this as he was employed elsewhere. In fact nobody, not even the eagle eyed Mrs Weasley, noticed as Fred, George and Lee Jordan slipped out of the chamber and out of the castle.

            Neville, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Lee Jordan would all be staying in the Gryffindor dormitories with Harry and Hermione, despite the fact that some of them were from different houses and others had left altogether. Everyone else, with the exception of the remaining Weasleys, had already left. That left Harry and Dumbledore to say their goodbyes to the adult members of the red headed clan. They were joined by Ginny, Luna and Ron. The twins were noticeably absent, but this didn't worry anyone too much. They were probably busy goofing around as usual.

            Mrs Weasley was the first to say goodbye. She hugged her offspring, before rounding on Harry and Hermione. She also pulled them into a tight embrace and then hesitated slightly, before she hugged Luna as well. 

Luna looked delighted that she had been given a goodbye hug. Harry could empathise because he knew how it felt to be given those motherly hugs. They made you feel all safe and cared about. Both he and Luna had lost their mothers, so to receive that kind of maternal love from another source was wonderful. To Luna, the move was quite unexpected.

"We'll have one either Bill or Charlie pick you up in a couple of days, ok," Mrs Weasley said to the teenagers. They all nodded in response.

"You did get the tickets that we sent you, didn't you Harry?" Mrs Weasley checked.

"Yeah, I've got them safe upstairs," Harry replied.

"Excellent. You and Hermione will have to come and stay with us for a couple of days, so that we can all go off together. The other ticket's for her by the way, although I'm sure you already worked that out."

"Thanks a lot Mrs Weasley," both Harry and Hermione said at the exact same time. She chuckled and the two students flushed, neither quite sure why.

"You should have seen Ron when we bought those tickets. He's supported the Chudley Cannons since he was five and is really looking forward to going," Mrs Weasley continued. Now it was Ron's turn to flush.

"Aw, Mum," he complained, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll stop tormenting you. Be good. I'll see you again soon. Enjoy your holidays, Harry and Hermione." Mrs Weasley moved on from the friends and spoke secretively with the headmaster, in a hushed tone.

 Next was Charlie. He shook Harry's hand and said, "Well done during the quidditch match. I really enjoyed competing with you. We should repeat it, when you come to the Burrow. There should be enough of us to have a decent game, especially," here Charlie lowered his voice conspiratorially, "If you can get Hermione up on a broom. There's no better time than this summer, eh."

"I'll see what I can do. No promises, alright," Harry said, holding his hands up as if to emphasise the difficulty of the task he had been allotted.

"Perfect. Ok, I'll see you in a few weeks. Take care." Charlie gave Harry a clap on the back, and departed.

Percy was the next Weasley to say goodbye. He still stood a little stiffly and looked as awkward as he felt.

"I hope that you spend an enjoyable summer," he said, "Before I go, I'd like to apologise again. I was an ass last year. I only did what I did, because I thought that they were telling the truth. You'd think that you would be able to trust the most important wizards in the country, eh."

"Forget about it, Percy. We're fine. Ok?" Percy nodded sheepishly. He couldn't forget it that easily. Not after how wrong he'd been. Well at least Harry didn't hold a grudge. That was something.

"I should see you in a couple of weeks, when you visit the Burrow, but I might be stuck in work. There's been an enormous workload since the incident with Mr Crouch, but lately, it's been astronomical. Most of the people in my department are involved with work in foreign relations right now. They're trying to secure foreign support for the struggle with "you know who". That's left me to do nearly all the routine work. Some of it's pretty exciting though. Last week, for example, I had to do a report on illegally imported commodities for the Minister of Magic. Did you know that……….

Harry was saved from hearing some _absolutely riveting _statistics by a meaningful cough from Bill.

"Hhumm; yes. Anyway, happy birthday Harry. I'd better be off." With that, Percy took off.

Bill put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Remember what I said Harry. If there is anything that you want to talk about, just owl me."

"Will do," Harry affirmed.

"Ok, I'll see you round," Bill said and walked off. Mr Weasley was the last person to say goodbye. He shook Harry's hand jovially and told Harry that he had something to show him at the Burrow, but he'd have to wait to find out what it was.

After all the farewells, the last remaining guests departed, waving as they left through the open front door. They walked down the path to the gate, then to Hogsmeade and home.

            "Not to spoil your fun, but I think that you should probably be heading up to Gryffindor Tower. It's already ten o'clock and the members of staff, which are still at Hogwarts, and myself, don't want to worry about whether you're alright or not. We aren't as young and fit as you lot, so we tire more easily. Therefore, I'll bid you a goodnight," Dumbledore addressed the group of teenagers. As if as an afterthought, he added, "By the way, breakfast will appear in the common room at ten thirty tomorrow morning. I somehow doubt that any of you will be requiring it before then."

            He turned and started to walk out of the room, but after a few steps, he paused. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Harry."

            Again, the audience saw the corners of the professor's mouth twitch and the definite sparkle in his eye. Then, he turned and, with a swish of his cloak, was gone.

            The friends stayed a little while longer, but conversation faltered, as each of them started to feel obliged to follow their headmaster's suggestion. It was Harry who spoke up.

            "Come on guys. We'd better get up to the Tower." There were several groans and tired sighs. The prospect of walking up all the stairs did not seem appealing to most of them, especially those who had played quidditch. Despite the tiresome walk, they all trudged slowly up the staircases and down corridors, to Gryffindor Tower. Nobody wanted to betray Dumbledore's trust.

            "Ouch! Watch where you are going," Fred hissed at the other two.

            "Sorry," George said, not sounding entirely remorseful and a bit puffed. "They're not very easy to carry, you know."

            "Bloody awkward in fact," Lee elaborated.

            "Yeah, but stop bashing them into my legs, alright?" Fred hissed at them, now slightly peeved.

            "Alright, alright. But only because Angelina would come after me for bruising them," George said teasingly. This earned him a playful slap across the back of the head.

            "Careful," George said urgently, forgetting to be quiet in his struggle to retain his grip on the crate he was carrying.

            "Sshhh, you two. Do you want to get us caught?" When there was no response, Lee continued as if speaking to a couple of naughty school children, _"Oh, come on," _and started off again towards their destination.

            "They'd better not have gone to bed," Lee muttered to himself morosely.

            The friends arrived back in the common room. They immediately headed towards the soft crimson sofas in front of the fire. Although it wasn't cold, there was something comforting about the flames. Harry sank into a large arm chair and rested his feet upon a nearby mahogany coffee table. Ron deposited himself on the next sofa and Luna sat close to him. Hermione and the others just took some free close chairs.

            The group of friends began talking about their holidays so far. Harry already knew what Ron, Luna, Ginny and Hermione had done, but he learned that Neville had been visiting his parents more frequently. The way that Neville talked, was more confident and open, than Harry had ever seen from the boy. It was a welcome change to the timid and nervous disposition that had been exhibited before. He hoped that his success with the D.A and the friendship of those in the society were responsible, at least in part, for the changes. At least someone would have gained from the fateful day, then.

            Parvati and Padma were describing their holiday in the south of France. They had stayed in an old fortified town, by the name of Carcasonne. According to Padma, who was almost as enthusiastic as Hermione in her search for knowledge, it had at one time been governed by the Knights Templar. They heard about the sprawling castle and the steep walled canal that ran through the centre of the town. A history lesson followed.

            Hermione was hanging on every word, but as the historical recital progressed, Parvati began inspecting her nails in a slightly bored fashion. She wasn't the only one. Ron didn't seem particularly interested in what he described as "the history of some French town" either. He started discussing quidditch with Harry and Neville instead. Ginny was just staring into space. This left Luna and Parvati to talk.

            Luna got up and moved so that she sat next to the only other person who wasn't already occupied. Parvati looked up from her nails and peered at the Ravenclaw girl slightly disdainfully. This didn't faze Luna, though; she just smiled and started talking.

"I like the way that you've done your hair," Luna said honestly, "How do you manage to tie it up like that?" Parvati gazed suspiciously at the other girl for a while, as if trying to fathom whether she was mocking or not.  Luna continued to smile in a friendly way and after the moments pause, Parvati began to describe the process that she had used to style her hair. Slowly, they established a rapport and Parvati began to talk more freely.

"Perhaps she had misjudged Luna," the Patil twin thought.

            Meanwhile, Ron had been enthusiastically filling Harry in on what he had missed in the quidditch world, whilst he had been back at the Dursleys'. Every now and then, Neville would add or contradict pieces of information. For example, Ron though that the Chudley Cannons were by far the best team in the league that season. Neville on the other hand, was adamant that the Applebury Arrows were going to emerge victorious. One thing that they were both agreed on, though, was that the introduction of a new keeper to the Cannon's line-up had seen a vast improvement in the team's performance. They hadn't won the league for years and Harry secretly hoped that Ron was right because, if nothing else, it would make Ron absolutely ecstatic. He wasn't nearly well enough informed to be able to participate in the discussion that followed between the two. It was full of stats, technical details of plays and immature comments, such as, "The Cannons are _so_ going to whoop the Arrows next time they play."

            Harry chuckled softly and turned his mind to the task of deciphering these new and confusing impulses that he was suddenly feeling towards Hermione.

            "Why had he wanted to kiss her earlier?" the logical part of his mind asked.

            "Because she looked hot," his subconscious shot back at him incredulously.

_"No!"_ Harry instinctively thought. "Well yeah, actually. But that wasn't the point. It wasn't just that, was it?"

"Nope"

"Care to be more helpful," his logical thoughts pushed.

"Well, you've fallen in love with your best friend."

"I haven't," he exclaimed vehemently. Too vehemently.

"Look I'm you; I'm not trying to cause trouble. There's no point lying to yourself, though."

"I'm not."

"Whatever." There was a pause in the internal debate. Harry sighed, coming to see the inevitable.

"Ok, so what if, hypothetically, I've fallen in love with my best friend?"

"Do something about it."

"She's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that."

 "Who says you would?"

Harry mulled over this last thought in his head for a long time. Would he ruin their friendship if he told her? Would she like him back? What if she didn't? How would Ron react? He knew that Ron was with Luna, but was he truly over Hermione?

Harry was disturbed from his confused state, by sharp prod in the ribs from Hermione. She had finished her conversation with Padma and had come over to ask him something.

"Have you see Fred and George?" she asked, obviously slightly worried about where they might have gotten to, or rather up to. Harry replied that he was afraid he hadn't seen them since the quidditch match. At this news, Hermione's brow furrowed slightly. Maybe Ginny had seen them.

When presented with the same question as Harry, Ginny didn't respond. It took a second attempt before she snapped out of her trance like state and looked at Hermione properly.

"Sorry, what did you just ask? I was miles away," Ginny apologised.

"I asked whether you had seen your twin brothers," Hermione reiterated for the third time.

"No I haven't," Ginny replied. "They'd better not have landed them selves in trouble, Mum'll go spare if they have." Resuming her vacant expression, she stared at the fire. 

"Why was everyone lost in daydream today?" Hermione thought, exhaling loudly, then retaking her seat, she lost herself in thoughts of Harry.

            Fred was the first to climb out from the space behind the one-eyed-witch. Soon after, Lee followed, carefully stepping into the Hogwarts' corridor and trying not to make any noise. The crate that he carried bumped loudly into stonework nearby. Lee cringed inwardly, but the sound couldn't be helped.

            "Hey, grab this, would you?" a voice came through the entrance of the secret passageway A crate of, what appeared to be, bottles containing a brown liquid was thrust through the gap and was duly received by Fred.

            "Damn, this is heavy," he complained.

            "How do you think that I felt having to bring it all the way from Hogsmeade?" George exclaimed indignantly as he clambered out from behind the statue. "And all you did was complain when I accidentally knocked into you."

            "Come on you two, let's get up to the common room," Lee urged. George sealed up the one-eyed-witch and the three carried their loads up to Gryffindor Tower as stealthily as possible.

            They were greeted by the Fat Lady. She was in an excellent mood and was glad to have so many students at Hogwarts over the summer. As a result, she was rather enthusiastic and talkative.

            "Fred; George; Lee!" she said animatedly, "How wonderful. I thought that you'd left Hogwarts."

            "Yeah we did. We're just visiting Harry for his birthday," Lee responded.

            The Fat Lady's gaze flicked over the three boys and then to the two crates that they held. Lee and Fred made an effort to conceal their charges, but the attempt was practically useless due to the large size of the crates.

            "What have you got there?" the Fat Lady coaxed.

            "Uhmm," Fred said, desperately trying to find a plausible explanation. "Just some stuff," he finished weakly. George snorted at Fred's amazing cover story and earned himself a warning look.

            The Fat Lady inspected the crates more closely and noticed that they were in fact filled with bottles. Green bottles, with labels that read…

            "Oh! It's that sort of "stuff"," she said conspiratorially, "You'd better get it inside then, hadn't you. We don't want anyone else to notice, do we?" With that, she swung forward on her hinges, leaving the young men slightly stunned. They recovered and stepped through the portrait hole, into the common room. Almost instantly, they were heckled by Ron.

            "Where've you been? Hermione's been getting herself all worked up," Ron called. This earned him a whack on the arm from Hermione.

            "What was that for?" he retorted.

            "For being a smart arse," she said. He poked his tongue out at her and she raised her hand again playfully.

            "Alright, alright, I'll leave that to you in future." She punched him softly and plopped down on the sofa next to him. Fred and George were trying to sneak away from the portrait hole, in an attempt to avoid the third degree. It didn't work, though.

            "What have you got there?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

            "Just some drinks," George replied. "We thought you guys might be thirsty."

            "What type of drinks, George?" she asked, doing a very good impression of Mrs Weasley, as Ron would tell her later. There was no response, so Ron got up and went to investigate.

            "Hey guys," he shouted excitedly, "they got booze!" this prompted a reaction from Neville, who got up and went to have a closer look as well.

            "Cool!" he exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across his face. Soon everyone, except Hermione, had crowded around the twins and Lee, who were now opening the crates. Fred pulled a green bottle from the first crate and held it up for them all to see. It had a label on it that read:

"Silvereye's Wizard Ale – the premier wizarding alcoholic beverage."

            It was then that Hermione decided to voice her objections to the underage consumption of alcohol.

            "You guys do know that it's illegal to drink when you're underage, don't you?" she said, with her hands already in place upon her hips.

            "Who cares," was Ron's response.

            "Yeah, quit spoiling the fun," someone else called.

It seemed that the others were like minded and quickly, the first bottle was opened and the consumption began. Hermione huffed a bit, before she gave up trying to keep them on the straight and narrow and instead just sat down muttering to herself about how irresponsible they all were.

Harry had seen Hermione's attempt to maintain control over the teenagers and its miserable failure. He sympathised with her and knew that she wasn't trying to ruin it for them, but was just worried about the consequences of their actions. He was going to go and sit with her, but before he could do anything, he was grabbed by Fred and a bottle of ale was shoved into his palm.

"Oh, what the hell," he thought and took a swig. It didn't taste particularly good, but for some reason he took another sip. After a moment's contemplation, he came to a second conclusion.

"Hey, maybe it wasn't so bad after all," he reasoned, before giving in and starting to drink properly.

Later, after a few drinks and that ridiculous game that Fred and George had roped him into playing, Harry sank into the comfortable armchair next to Hermione.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Hey, you," she replied despondently. She obviously felt hurt that the others thought that she was being a pain.

"Why aren't you over there drinking with the rest?" she asked.

"Because at the moment, I'd rather keep you company," he replied. "Let them have their fun, they need it. It'll probably be the only chance this summer for them to completely lighten up without the threat of anything terrible happening."

"I suppose, but that doesn't mean that I relinquish my objections to the idea."

"Good, you wouldn't be Hermione if you did," Harry chuckled. Hermione smiled weakly, but still looked a little miserable.

"What's on your mind," he asked quietly, seeing that something was troubling her. For a little while, she said nothing, but then she came out with a question that surprised Harry.

"Do you think that I'm boring and always spoil your fun? Do you think I should lighten up?"

"Nah, you're the sensible one. That's just who you are. Can you imagine where we would be if you were like Ron? We'd probably be dead many times over."

"Perish the thought," Hermione giggled. "You don't mind that I'm not as fun as Ron?"

"You're just as fun as Ron, but in a different way. That's why I love you," Harry said.

Hermione's heart leapt. He loved her. Just as a friend of course, but still, he _loved _her. That was something, right?

Harry rested his head on Hermione's shoulder, distracting her with his scent. He smelled distinctly manly, after playing quidditch, but she could also make out, what must be his shower gel or de-odorant. It was a lemony, citrus fragrance. There was also an undercurrent of something else that she couldn't make out. She took a deep breath and rested her head on top of his.

He snuggled into her shoulder and sighed contentedly. He could make out the scent of Lavender on her. It was pleasant and soothing. Together the looked at the fire, watching the flames flicker in a comforting fashion, enjoying the other's company. At that moment, there was nothing else in the world that Harry needed. He was as happy as he had ever been.

            Parvati looked up from her drinking. She noticed her two friends sitting together on the sofa in front of the fireplace. They looked at perfect ease with each other. It would have made a perfect photo. If only Colin Creevy was here. Ah, well. By the looks of things, there would be plenty more an opportunity for getting those romantic snaps. She pointed out the pair on the couch to her twin and was about to say something to them, when she received a nudge in the side from Luna.

            "Leave them be," she said. "They've got some unresolved issues."

Parvati giggled and looked wistfully at the "supposed" best friends. Turning her attention to something else, she looked around at the other males in the room. It was a pity that Ron was spoken for, because he looked hot this evening. She noticed Neville talking to Fred and George. One of them slipped something in his drink when he wasn't looking. She walked over to them and put her bottle down on a nearby table.

            "You alright Neville," she asked when he took another sip and developed a rather strained look on his face. 

At that moment, Neville froze. He just stood there not moving, stuck to the spot, bottle of ale still held in his hand. Looking around agitatedly, he noticed Fred and George high five each other.

"Oh, dear," he thought, "What've they just unleashed upon me?" The twins just stood there laughing and joking.

"Come on, what did you put in his drink?" Parvati asked.

            "Another new invention of ours," Fred replied in between laughs. "It makes the victim freeze until someone gives them a kiss." When this was revealed, Neville turned visibly red, though still unable to move.

            "So that'll release him, then," she checked.

            "Yep."

            Parvati manoeuvred herself so that she stood face to face with Neville, although he was slightly taller than her. She leaned in and planted a large kiss upon his lips. Neville was instantly released from his paralysis, but still stood, rooted to the spot. He was in shock. The most beautiful girl in the year had just placed a kiss on him. This sort of thing could do wonders for a boy's self esteem.

            The Weasley twins were taken aback at the speed in which Neville was removed from his state of paralysis. It wasn't supposed to work like that. There was meant to be a long and theatrical discussion about who would release the victim, but here someone had just come along and snogged Neville straight out. Maybe a rethinking in the product might improve the prank.

            "If you guys pull that on anyone else tonight, then I'll make sure that you two are the ones to revive the victim, understood?" Parvati said sternly, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the look on their faces.

            With that, she dragged Neville over to a sofa. He was now wearing a dazed smile and couldn't quite believe his luck. He was unsure whether it was her or the ale doing the thinking, but when she pulled him into another kiss, he decided that he couldn't really care less. Nobody saw Ginny looking disparagingly at the antics or Ron having a quite word with his twin brothers

            The evening progressed with more alcohol being drunk and the playing of more of Fred and George's ridiculous games. From somewhere, a game of twister emerged, but those who played were so ratted that it didn't last for very long each time. It seemed to amuse them, though.

            Eventually, everyone was knackered and collapsed on various pieces of the furniture suite. It was Hermione who finally managed to shepherd her friends off to bed, some where more sober than others.

            Harry wasn't too bad and he made his way up to the male Gryffindor dormitories with Neville and Ron. Neville was sporting lipstick marks all over his face, trophies from his encounter with Parvati. Ron had become rather boisterous and friendly.

            "I love you guys," he slurred, placing arms around Harry's and Neville's shoulders. Harry and Neville, who hadn't drunk as much as Ron, gave each other knowing looks and guided him into bed, before turning in themselves.

As he was getting into bed, Harry thought he felt a prickle run through his scar, but he put it down to the ale. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Not even the drunken antics of Fred, George and Lee, as the crashed around the dormitory later that night, in their attempts to get into bed, could wake him.

A.N.    Ok, I got twelve reviews that last chapter. That's not too bad a response. I hope that you guys review this chapter with the same effort as the previous.

This chapter is the last chapter of Harry's birthday, so from now on, questions will be raised and answered a bit more. The plot should deepen a bit as well, though not for a little while. I am interested to hear your thoughts about Neville / Parvati pairing. I hadn't originally planed upon putting that in, but I decided on the spur of the moment to include it. I thought I could have a bit of fun with it. As I hadn't originally planed on putting it in, I am open to suggestions as to what should happen with them. Also, another question. Do you want to see more of the twins again soon? Just tell me in your reviews, or send me an e-mail.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I should have another one out in about a week.

Toodles

Hand of God


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:      The Morning After

            Ron raised himself into a sitting position, the bedcovers crumpling up around him messily. He peered out on the world through slotted eyes. Why the hell was there so much light all of a sudden? Sure, it had been a hot sunny summer, but this bright light was something else. It was actually painful.

His head throbbed with a vengeance and it felt like someone had taken an extremely large sledge hammer to him. Why did he ache so much? What on earth was the matter with him?

Reaching down, he threw off his blankets, not really caring to be tidy, and swung his feet round so that they rested on the floor in front of the bed.  With the sudden movement had come a feeling of intense wooziness and nausea

"That's not good," he thought to himself. He stayed in that position for a while; letting his eyes slowly adjust to the light and allowing himself to recover from his bout of dizziness.

After a few minutes, it was just about bearable to view the room through normal eyes, so he peered around him to see whether the others were up yet. He could see from the drawn back hangings on Harry's bed, that his best friend was already up and about somewhere. Neville was still in bed, though, or rather; on his bed. He was just lying there on top of the blankets with the drapes drawn back, oblivious to the world around him. The twins and Lee Jordan were strangely and noticeably absent.

He had adjusted to the light slightly, but his head still hurt. Really hurt. Ron felt inclined to fall back into bed and off to sleep again, rather than face the day with its bright lights and wooziness.

Just as he was contemplating getting back under the covers and seeking the solace of sleep, the door of the dormitory opened.

"Good morning Ron," Harry called cheerfully, "I see you're up now."

Harry's voice tore through Ron's head like a razor blade, doing nothing for his headache. The fact that Harry was in a good mood, when he felt so completely awful, also did nothing to help Ron's condition. Nobody should be that happy, it wasn't natural. Not when he felt like the walking dead, or in this case, sitting. Ron groaned loudly and turned to bury his head in a soft feather pillow. Maybe that would help protect him from the cruel world, which was attacking his senses so brutally at the moment.

Harry chuckled to himself and left Ron to get comfortable with his pillow. He walked over to where Neville slept and gently shook the boy's shoulder. This elicited a groan from the newly conscious teenager.

"Morning Neville," Harry greeted his friend softly. Neville rolled over and looked up at Harry. His hair was tousled and there were lipstick marks all over his face and neck. It was quite a comic sight seeing the once quiet and nervous boy in such a state. What would his Gran say if she saw him like this?

"Hiya, Harry," Neville croaked, "What's the time?"

"It's ten fifty," Harry replied. "Don't worry, we kept you some breakfast."

"Thanks," Neville said appreciatively.

"So, how're you feeling after last night?"

"Not great, but I suppose it could definitely be worse," Neville spoke none too positively.

"We've got coffee downstairs, but you might want to have a wash before you come down," Harry said encouragingly.

"I don't wanna have a wash yet. Why do I have to have one before I come down? Just let me have some coffee, and then I'll have a wash," Neville complained.

"Firstly, because you stink of alcohol and secondly, because you have lipstick smeared all over your face," Harry pointed out.

Neville blushed when Harry mentioned the lipstick, but a goofy expression crossed his face as he remembered the happenings of the previous evening. Sheepishly, Neville crawled out of bed, collected a towel and headed off to have a shower, his resistance having crumbled.

"One down, one to go," Harry thought to himself, "I wonder if Hermione is having the same trouble with the girls." Muttering to himself about excessive drinking, Harry turned his attention to the task of trying to prise Ron away from his pillow and getting him out of bed. All the while, he thought about what had happened earlier that day in the confines of the Gryffindor common room.

            Earlier that morning, Harry had woken up in his bed feeling incredible contented with the world. Staring at the ceiling, he mentally relived the previous day, whilst unconsciously fingering the pendant that Hermione had given him. It had been incredible. His friends had come to Hogwarts and they'd all had a huge party and a game of quidditch. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd had so much fun. Then there'd been the time that he'd spent with Hermione walking around the lake. She'd looked so pretty in her navy shorts and blue vest. The way her hair fell around her shoulders was entrancing. Yesterday at the lake and on the couch late last night, he found himself watching her; captivated. Then he'd almost let it slip. He'd said "That's why I love you." In the context, it was easily mistaken for a friendly, "I love you," but in another circumstance, he might have let the truth out. 

His heart began to beat faster in his chest as he considered the possible ramifications of his actions last night. If the truth had come out, how would she have reacted? Would she have rejected him? What if she didn't? What would he have done then? Endless questions ran through his head and for none of them could he find an answer. No, that wasn't true. He was too scared to find an answer. He could have told her and found out, but he'd backed away when he'd had the chance to see what would have happened.

He sighed. He couldn't tell her yet. He had to try and find out whether she would react favourably towards his advances. After all, he reasoned with himself, he didn't want to ruin their friendship needlessly, did he?

"Not that you're just too scared, at all," the voice in his head had reminded him. Choosing to brush aside the comments made by his subconscious, Harry had gotten out of bed and taken a long shower, preparing to face the object of his affections.

            Hermione had gotten up at just before Harry that morning and at the same time as he was in the shower, she was stood in front of a mirror in the girls' dormitory brushing her hair. After spending a night in bed, her hair had become a little bushier than she liked, so she set about brushing out the tangles. It took her about ten minutes before she was satisfied.

She was sure that there must have been a spell that could produce the same result, but it wouldn't have been quite the same. It was like knitting the hats for the house elves. Doing it by hand was just more satisfying. She didn't know why, but some things just felt like cheating if done by magic. It was no doubt due to spending the first eleven years of her life without the help of such spells and managing quite alright, thank you very much.

When she had finished running the hairbrush through her hazel coloured locks, she set about using a butterfly clip to hold them in place at the back of her head. That achieved, she had proceeded to change out of her pyjamas and dress casually in a pale blue sundress, anticipating it to be another hot day.

When she was ready to leave the dormitory, none of the other girls were awake. She wondered how long it would be before they roused themselves; considering the possibility of waking them herself. It had only been eight thirty, so she had decided that she wouldn't interfere with their sleep patterns just then. Perhaps another hour or so wouldn't do them any harm. With that, she had padded quietly down to the common room to see if any of the boys had fought their way out of their beds at what she knew they would consider an ungodly hour.

Much to her surprise, when she reached the communal area, she had seen Harry lounging about on a Gryffindor armchair, looking as handsome as ever. She had walked over and sat next to him. Together they had relaxed on the sofas, neither speaking. Neither needing to speak. Both just relaxing in the other's company.

            Hermione turned her concentration back to the mission at hand, and it was most certainly a mission. Those girls definitely did not want to get up. It hadn't taken much to get Luna out of bed. She was usually an early riser; Hermione had been informed as she watched the Ravenclaw girl walk off to use the bathroom. She smiled slightly at the thought of ten fifty five being considered early, but was soon reprimanding herself for turning her attention away from the other three again. Last time she had become lost in her thoughts about the morning's occurrences, Ginny had managed to reclaim her bedcovers. Now Ginny was back in bed and heading back to unconsciousness fast. Something would have to be done about that.

Quickly, she stalked over to where Ginny lay, cocooned on her bed. The movement was met with Ginny tightening her grip on the covers, preparing for the imminent struggle. Hermione paused. Last time, stealing the bed clothes hadn't been very effective. Perhaps a new tack would be more successful in getting the younger girl out of bed.

Making her way back across the room to where she slept, Hermione picked her wand up from the bedside table and returned to her original position next to Ginny's bed. She perched on the edge of it, twiddling her wand casually between her fingers.

"Ginny; I know that you don't want to get up, but if you don't, I'll just levitate you down to the common room like that," Hermione threatened, amused at the huffing sound that her words produced from the mass of blankets.

"Five seconds, Ginny. Then you're going downstairs whether you like it or not. By the way, I know for a fact that at least one of the boys is down there already."

Ginny, it appeared, was having none of it and remained steadfastly covered in her foetal position on the bed. Perhaps she thought that Hermione was calling her bluff, but what happened next did not meet with her approval.

"Fair enough," Hermione said, "Have it your way." With that, Hermione demonstrated the "Swish and Flick" technique perfectly, lifting the youngest Weasley from her comfortable mattress and starting to move her towards the door.

Her indignant squawking caught the attention of Padma and Parvati. Needless to say, as they saw the redheaded teenager being levitated unceremoniously through the door, they decided that perhaps getting up wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Jumping out of bed, Parvati staggered over to the decorative gilt mirror, which hung on the wall of the dormitory. Taking one look in it, she groaned and moved to knock on the bathroom door, not waiting for the mirror's comments on her appearance. She was in a condition similar to that of Ron, though not quite as bad and from what she had seen in the mirror, she looked pretty similar to how she felt.

Her sister was more reserved. She extracted herself from the four-poster bed that she occupied and serenely set about getting dressed. Not having indulged in drinking as much as her twin, she didn't feel that bad.

After frantic knocking on the bathroom door, it finally opened allowing Luna to exit and Parvati in. Only seconds after Luna had left the room, the door to the bathroom banged shut again, noisily.

Now that Luna was finished in the bathroom, she dressed and was just walking out of the door, with the intention of seeing whether her boyfriend was up yet, when an enraged Ginny burst back into the dormitory, still wrapped in her blankets. On her face was an expression that made Snape's angry stares look tame by comparison. Hermione followed shortly behind her.

"Oh, come on Ginny. He only saw you in you pyjamas. It's not the end of the world. In fact, I think you're over reacting. After all, it's hardly any different from seeing you in your normal clothes," Hermione attempted to mollify, but failed spectacularly.

"Yeah, what would you know? The only guy that you've ever been interested in couldn't even say your name properly," Ginny snapped cattily.

"That's beside the point, though I'll let you know that it's a very difficult name to pronounce, _especially_ if English isn't your first language," Hermione retorted, now beginning to lose her cool appearance.

"Yeah, _whatever!_" Ginny turned away and began replacing the blankets she had brought back up the stairs on her bed.

"Oh come on. Harry and Ron have seen me in my pyjamas loads of times. It's not a big deal," Hermione said, now getting slightly exasperated with what she considered to be an immature fuss.

"The big deal? Well, it's only that the boy I like just saw me in my pyjamas with the pictures of teddy bears on them."

"Oh, really," Hermione exclaimed.

"How would you like it if Harry saw _you_ in teddy bear pyjamas?" Ginny accosted the older girl.

"Ok, so maybe it's not the best of situations to be in, but it's your own fault. I did warn you," Hermione reasoned.

"You're not my mother. You don't have to get us all up and dressed. We're not children anymore," Ginny said pointedly, still wearing an angry expression.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have levitated you down to the common room, which ended in an embarrassing situation for you. But if you act like children, how am I supposed to treat you. I suggest that if any of you actually want any breakfast, you head on down to the common room sharpish. If you don't, those human vacuum cleaners called boys will make sure that there's nothing left.

"Alright," Ginny conceded, still not looking very happy, but refraining from further confrontation.

"Good, I'll see you down in the common room in a few minutes." Having achieved her goal, Hermione exited the room and made her way down the tapestry lined staircase to the beautifully furnished Gryffindor common room, again relieving further events of the morning.

            Harry shifted his arm from its position on the couch, stretching and reaching over Hermione's shoulder. He pulled her closer to himself and she snuggled into his chest in an attempt to get closer to him than she already was.

Harry knew that he wasn't amazing at reading females, but it didn't seem to him as though she minded the close contact that was present at moment on the scarlet red sofas. In fact, she appeared to be enjoying the intimacy of the seating arrangements. Perhaps he was in with a chance after all. It didn't seem that he was unattractive to girls. For example, look at the reaction of that girl from the petrol station on the way to Hogwarts. She had seemed to like him. As much as he was achieving by stoking his ego, his examination of his date-ability was interrupted by a question from the girl resting on his chest.

"Do you want to continue knitting the hat that you were making?" Hermione asked, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"How could you say no to that pretty face?" Harry thought.

"Yeah, sure. You can continue knitting those things that you were making as well," Harry replied and was pleased by the smile that appeared on her face at the mention of his agreement. A pout became evident, though, when he failed to name the item of clothing she was knitting.

"Things?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she said it.

"Yes, that third pair of socks that you were knitting."

"Good. I'm glad to see that you were able to recognise them. I know that sometimes you have trouble telling your arse from your elbow, so a pair of socks might be a tricky prospect," Hermione teased.

"Ow, now you've gone and hurt my feelings," Harry said, clasping a free hand to his chest and pretending to be devastated.

"I'm sure you'll live," Hermione retorted; getting up to fetch her knitting basket from the corner of the common room, where it was stored.

Harry took the opportunity to re-arrange himself on the couch and shift into a marginally more comfortable position, tucking his feet up onto the sofa as well.

When Hermione returned with the knitting basket, she set it down in front of the sofa. Taking out a couple of pairs of knitting needles and the articles of clothing that they had started, she sat next to Harry on the couch.

Harry was handed his prior effort and given a brief instruction of how to continue. It all appeared to be fairly simple. Last time he had mastered the basic technique and started the hat shape. All he had to do now was to finish the pattern and then join up the two ends of the knitting to form the finished product. Yes, very straight forward, or at least that was how it seemed. Harry settled into the rhythmic motions that the needles followed, now absorbed in the task of providing Dobby with a further headpiece.

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy flicking away with the two metallic instruments at quite a rate. Having advanced from the bobbly stage of hat construction, she was now pretty competent and the socks she was making at the moment looked very reasonable.

Every now and then, Hermione would look up from her knitting to take a peek at how Harry was doing. She could see that he was concentrating hard, because his eyebrows were drawn and he was staring intently at the work in front of him.

After about twenty minutes of knitting, Harry gently tapped Hermione on the arm in a bid to get her attention. She turned to look at him.

"Hermione, how do I join these two ends up?" Harry questioned. "I know that you explained it earlier, but I'm kind of stuck."

"Alright," she sighed, "I'll talk you through it. Sit up and scoot over so that I can see properly."

Harry did as he was told and removed his feet from the sofa. He scooted up to sit next to Hermione, stopping only when their thighs touched.

"Right," Hermione started, "All you've got to do, is knit this bit into that bit," Hermione pointed to the two important parts, "I know that you're meant to do it properly, from one piece of knitting, but as you're fairly new to this, we'll just use another piece of wool."

"Ok," Harry agreed, though he still sounded unsure as to how he should go about the task.

Turning away from the knitting, she met his gaze appraisingly.

"You're completely lost, aren't you?" she asked.

"Haven't got the foggiest," Harry replied promptly, flashing her a warm smile.

            "Fine, I'll guide you through it," she said, putting down her knitting.

She reached her right arm around behind Harry's back and covered his hand with hers, also surrounding his other hand with her left. The feeling of skin touching skin caused tingling sensations to course through her palms and the rest of her body, heightening her senses beyond their already sensitive levels. Again, she could make out the distinct smell that always lingered on his person. It was especially noticeable since he had showered only an hour previously. Always the same; citrus mixed with something that she couldn't quite place, a fragrance unique to Harry. 

"Concentrate, Hermione," she mentally chastised herself.

Gently, she moved his hands, with hers, and together they began to join the two edges of the woolly hat. In and out the needles went, Hermione carefully correcting Harry when he looked to be making a mistake.

If anyone had been watching the pair, it would have seemed to be obvious that the two were very much in love. The way they sat side by side on the couch, limbs entwined, totally comfortable in the other's arms, was beautiful to behold. It was the sort of thing that lyrics were inspired by; masterpieces created from and everyone sought to obtain for themselves. The task of joining the two ends of the hat seemed fittingly symbolic of what was yet to be confessed between the two teenagers, but felt by both.

It was in that position, five minutes later, that they completed Harry's first House Elf Liberation Front hat.

Hermione withdrew the needles and set them down on the sofa next to her, their services no longer being required for the time being. The product, a blue knitwear hat, was lumpy to say the least, but in Hermione's eyes it was wonderful. She was so glad that Harry had agreed to participate in this with her, a welcome change of mind after his decline during the last school year.

Harry turned his head around, with the aim of being able to see Hermione's face when he spoke to her. Because of their close proximity, though, when Harry turned to face her, they brushed noses, both blushing slightly as a result. Despite the blushes, neither pulled away and they remained like that, staring deep into the other's eyes. Hermione's tongue darted out and moistened her rosy lips nervously.

When she looked back on it, Hermione couldn't remember who initiated it, but gradually they began to slant their heads and move lips towards lips. Then it happened. Their mouths met hesitantly in the tenderest of kisses.

The feeling was indescribable. Held within the connection were the pent up emotions of a year or more. It produced butterflies in Hermione's stomach and she felt like she was soaring high with the birds. It was exhilarating and wonderful, but all too soon it came to an end. As both retreated slightly, neither broke eye contact with the other. Finally, after such a long time of dreaming, Hermione's desires were evolving into reality.

Review responses:

David 305:       slight oversight, but I'm sticking to the fact that they hadn't got                                       their wands with them / had them confiscated etc.

test:                  very soon.

Romm: Thanks and I agree, she is a good potential character for inputting                                              your own ideas.

Lordofdarkness13:       Harry hasn't opened his presents later. That is for a later                                                            time. I'm not a great fan of getting pissed for entertainment,                                            but I wanted to use it to highlight the differences in                                                                      character and maturity, as well as sense of responsibility.

Dreamsweeper, harryloves – 16, Chris, Matt, Barking Mad, eddie:       thanks

captuniv:           But does Ginny end up on her own.......?

Izabel:              It was meant to seem rushed – brought on by the fact that she had                                             been drinking and that she was surrounded by people paired or                                                 pairing – makes people do things like that.

A.N.    Ok, So that's the next chapter. What do you think? Tell Me in Your      reviews. That chapter raises a few questions.

Who saw Ginny in her teddy bear pj's?

What will happen between Harry and Hermione? Will it be awkward?

Will the Weasley twins make a resurgence? (ok, that wasn't really alluded to in the chapter, but notice they're gone when Ron wakes up.)

How will Parvati and Neville react to each other after the night before?

Plus all the questions from earlier chapters.

So, what do you think the answers to the questions are? Take some guesses. Tell me in your reviews. And please review. It is an excellent motivator to find email in rour inbox labelled review.

So, the next chapter should be out in a couple of weeks. Until then. Toodles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:      The Return of the Twins (And Lee Jordan Too)

Earlier (Just after Harry and Hermione kiss)

            It was with an air of experience that the eyes of George, one half of the red-headed duo, opened in the morning light. Then there was a cringe similar to that which Ron would experience later that same morning. Despite the obvious hangover, he scrambled out of bed and disturbed his twin and their friend Lee from the world of dreams.

            "Oy, you guys," George questioned urgently, "Where did you leave that hangover potion?"

Even though they had been made to leave their wands behind at the Burrow by their mother, regardless of the fact they were of age, the twins had managed to bring several vials of the lifesaver to Hogwarts with them. In their opinion, it was always better to be prepared, especially when there were parties to organise. It was lucky that Lee had brought his wand with him and it had been invaluable in gaining access to the secret passage and in providing a much needed light source, whence in.

Fred reached into a battered rucksack and pulled out three vials of the transparent pale blue liquid. He tossed one each to George and Lee, who both accepted their gift gratefully. Together they raised the small glass containers to their lips and swallowed the cool potion.

Soothing sensations flowed through their limbs and throbbing skulls. A pleasant calm descended upon them and each felt relief as the hangover lifted.

"That is _so_ much better," Lee voiced.

"Oh yeah," Fred agreed totally. Then he began to chuckle.

"Fred, did you put something illicit in that potion?" George asked, wondering why his twin was behaving strangely and chuckling for no apparent reason.

"Can you imagine what Ron will be like when he gets up?" Fred clarified. "Unfortunately, he won't have a hangover cure like us, so he's going to be incredibly grumpy all day."

"Do you think we should leave one out for him?" Lee suggested, playing the moral conscience for the group of three.

"Nah, they were the only vials that we've got with us," Fred dismissed the idea idly. The thought of a thoroughly hung over Ron was an interesting and potentially amusing one.

"What time is it, anyway?" George asked, wondering how long it was until breakfast.

"I don't know," Lee said and Fred shook his head, not knowing the answer either. "There's a clock down in the common room, though, if you want to find out," Lee suggested as an afterthought.

"Alright, then, I'll see you guys in a little while," George said and prepared to go down the stairs to the communal area below.

"Wait a sec," Fred called after him and George looked back at the other two, "I'll tell you what; why don't we all get dressed and then go down together? It's probably nearly breakfast time, anyway, but if it isn't we can just hang around down there."

"Ok," George shrugged and began rummaging in his bag for clothes to put on.

            Harry sat there on the soft crimson sofa with Hermione's arms still wrapped around him, eyes still staring into his. Moments earlier, he had turned and placed a feathery kiss upon her moist pink lips, albeit after an accidental knocking of noses.

            "I've just kissed Hermione," was the predominant thought that ran through his mind at that precise point in time. Never had he imagined that he would have had enough courage to do what he had just done. With any luck, they would be able to confess their mutual affection and follow it up with an enjoyable session of snogging. No histrionics, no nonsense, just realisation.

            Unfortunately for Harry and his dreams of snogging her senseless, Hermione broke his gaze and turned away. The arm which had previously been encircling Harry's waist was retracted and she shifted herself a little way down the sofa. There, she looked at her knees and twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably. The atmosphere changed from having been warm, cosy and affectionate to awkward and strained in a matter of moments. The body language became decidedly more defensive along with the shift in atmosphere and a lengthy pause followed.

            The insecurities Harry had felt previously flooded back into his mind and he swallowed nervously. What if she didn't feel the same way as he did? She _had_ moved away from him and now wasn't meeting his eyes. Did she _want_ to kiss him, or had it just been an accident? In the past, he'd managed to defeat Trolls and a dragon, so how difficult would it be to tell someone how you feel? After all, it was only laying your soul bare for someone to stamp all over, wasn't it? Oh God!

"Well, there was only one way to find out wasn't there. He was a Gryffindor and he was damn well going to act like one," he resolved within himself.

"Hermione, I don't know quite how to say this," Harry started, unsure of how to begin. "About what just happened, I…………………"

"Hey, Harry; Hermione," Fred called from the bottom of the stairs, "You guys are up already." Startled at first, Harry they turned to see the three pranksters making their way to the common room. Hermione did likewise, feeling both exasperated and glad about the interruption. On the one hand, she wanted to know how he felt, but also she wanted to put off the time at which she might be rejected and thus experience the heartbreak of love unreturned.

"Yeah, we've been up for quite a while," Harry responded to the morning greeting, "I've even finished the hat which I was knitting."

"You knit?" George questioned, as if the concept was entirely alien to him, and joined Fred at the bottom of the staircase.

"Of course," Hermione replied from her position on the couch, "I've been teaching him how."

"This isn't another one of those S.P.E.W initiatives, is it?" Lee asked suspiciously, well aware of Hermione's previous cajoling and campaigning.

"Well, as a matter of fact it is," Hermione said indignantly, "Just because you choose to ignore the suppression of house elves and their rights, doesn't mean that everybody else should." She was now growing a pink tinge on her cheeks and it seemed that a "lively discussion" was imminent.

"That's right, but likewise, not everyone should have the same views. Otherwise the world would be a pretty boring place to live in," Harry interjected in an attempt to pacify Hermione and stop her ranting on about the injustices and brainwashing of fellow conscious creatures.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed, not really agreeing, but rather seeing that further arguing was futile and wouldn't make the three alter their views on the subject.

"What time is it anyway you guys?" George asked, "Is it nearly time for breakfast yet?"

"It's about a quarter to ten and breakfast isn't until ten thirty, so we've a while to wait," Harry responded, "Anyway, how come you guys seem to be feeling ok, when I saw you drinking like there was no tomorrow last night? Haven't you got a hangover at all?"

"My friend, I'll let you into a little secret of ours," Fred said, leaning over and making a theatrical gesture of cupping his hand to Harry's ear and whispering loudly enough for everybody to hear, "This isn't the first time that we've indulged in too much alcohol. We make a habit of taking a hangover cure with us wherever there might be a party."

"See, these are the useful sort of potions that Snape should be teaching us, rather than those obscure shrinking potions, that he seems to like," Lee expressed

"Those and poisons," Harry pointed out quietly.

"Quite right Harry," Fred agreed, "Well, to cut a not so long story short, we woke up this morning and took said potion and that's how we feel ok."

"Have you got any spare?" Harry asked, thinking about the vigour with which Ron had been downing the ale the previous evening.

"Why? You're not suffering from a hangover are you Harry?" Lee teased.

"I don't think so. I didn't drink very much last night, but I do keep on getting these twinges in my head every now and then. I was actually asking because I thought that Ron might require one when he gets up," Harry replied truthfully.

At the revelation about the twinges, Hermione began to worry. Could it be something to do with Voldemort, or was it just due to the ale?

"Shouldn't you tell Dumbledore that your scar's hurting again," Hermione asked, troubled that Harry might once more have to deal with more terrifying experiences in his dreams.

"He said that he had twinges in his head, not his scar," Fred said flippantly, "It's probably because he's not used to drinking alcohol." This didn't seem to convince Hermione and she was about to say something when Harry spoke again.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry said, "Does anybody want a game of exploding snap?"

Hermione noticed the obvious way in which Harry changed the subject, but decided not to comment on it. Why didn't he want to talk about his head hurting and was it anything to do with his scar? Sighing, Hermione joined in the rather more exhilarating version of muggle snap with the four boys.

            Ten thirty arrived and true to Dumbledore's word, platters of food arrived on a table in the common room. There were the components of a full English breakfast and there was also a very large jug, which was giving off the characteristic aroma of freshly ground coffee. It seemed Dumbledore's powers of prediction were working correctly. That and he had a pretty shrewd idea of what teenagers had a tendency to get up to.

            It was George who spotted the spread first and almost straight away, he was next to it, filling a plate with all the tasty items on offer. Fred and Lee followed his lead and soon, the piles of food were considerably diminished.

            "Save some for the rest of us," Harry admonished as he envisaged there soon being nothing left to eat.

            Looking a little affronted, the twins and Lee sat down and began to tuck into their breakfast with considerable enthusiasm. Harry and Hermione then proceeded to help themselves to some sustenance as well, being careful to leave enough for the others when they came down.

            Neither spoke to the other whilst they transferred food to their plates, but Harry kept shooting Hermione intense questioning looks, which threatened to make her go weak at the knees. It was as they both reached for a serving spoon at the same time and their hands touched, that an awkward hesitation resulted.

            They had been interrupted earlier that morning, moments after their first kiss had occurred. Harry had gone to say something, but had been cut off in mid speech, by one of the twins calling a morning's greeting from the stairs.

Hermione had reacted strangely to the kiss though and this left Harry unsure of how to proceed. He was going to confess his feelings, but now the moment had passed, he would have to find the right opportunity to express himself.

Hermione, on the other hand, was hoping desperately that Harry wasn't going to apologise for the kiss and that he would return her feelings. She had shied away from him earlier that morning because she hadn't wanted to hear the words, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. We're friends and could never be more." Putting off the time of the conversation was perhaps down to insecurities about herself and her appearance, but whatever the reasoning, Hermione was planning on avoiding speaking about the events of the morning with Harry for the time being.

When the two joined the twins and Lee, where they were eating, they both looked distant and even the twins noticed that something wasn't quite right.

"You guys ok?" Lee asked, concerned about the two best friends.

"Yes; never better," Hermione responded quickly and sounded overly happy. It sounded forced, but maybe it was just her reaction to snapping back to reality from her thoughts.

The five ate their breakfast, with the twins laughing and joking in between mouthfuls. It was at ten forty, when they had all finished, that they decided that it was time to get the others out of bed.

Hermione said that she would get the girls up and Harry was volunteered to raise the remaining boys from their sleep. Fred, George and Lee, it seemed, had decided that it might be a good idea to dispose of the evidence that alluded to the happenings of the night before. They were going back to Hogsmeade with the rubbish and would no doubt frequent the various shops there at the same time.

They left through the portrait hole, leaving Harry and Hermione alone together in the Gryffindor common room. The awkward silence descended again between them. In the end it was Hermione who broke it.

"I'm going to get those lazy girls out of bed. I'll meet you back down here at five to eleven, ok?"

"Alright," Harry responded and he watched Hermione's slender form making its way up towards the girl's dormitory and out of sight. He turned on his heel and trudged up the stairs to wake Ron and Neville.

            Harry pushed open the door of the dormitory and greeted his other best friend, "Good morning Ron. I see that you're up now."

            Hermione was having a lot of trouble getting the girls up and about. They were extremely stubborn when it came to certain things. Especially Ginny, who appeared to have a will of steel when it came to not exiting the comfort of her bed.

            It was ten fifty five and she was meant to have met Harry back in the common room by now. She hoped that he was having more luck than she, but considering that he had to rouse Ron, she sincerely doubted the likelihood of that.

"Drastic measures will have to be taken," Hermione thought and picked up her wand her bedside table went and sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. Twiddling her wand casually between her fingers she gave Ginny an ultimatum.

"Ginny; I know that you don't want to get up, but if you don't, I'll just levitate you down to the common room like that," Hermione threatened, amused at the huffing sound that her words produced from underneath the mass of blankets.

"Five seconds, Ginny. Then you're going downstairs whether you like it or not. By the way, I know for a fact that at least one of the boys is down there already," she said, knowing that Harry should be waiting for her down in the common room.

Ginny, it appeared, was having none of it and remained steadfastly covered in her foetal position on the bed. Perhaps she thought that Hermione was calling her bluff, but what happened next she wasn't prepared for.

"Fair enough," Hermione said, "Have it your way." With that, Hermione magically lifted the youngest Weasley from her comfortable mattress and levitated her through the door and down the stairs, being careful not to knock the younger girl into the wall or the banisters.

All the while, Ginny struggled, but she couldn't get away because she was suspended in mid air. The only thing she could do was to wrap herself tighter in her covers and hope that Hermione was joking about there being someone in the common room. She wondered who it might be. She supposed that if it were the twins, Ron or Harry, then it wouldn't be too bad. After all, they'd seen her in her pyjamas before and they'd probably only tease her a bit.

Unfortunately, when she reached the common room and was levitated onto a waiting sofa, she immediately noticed that there was indeed someone occupying the room. It wasn't Harry, as Hermione had predicted, but rather a newly showered Neville who was currently engaged in softly sipping a mug of hot coffee.

Ginny panicked and quickly disentangled herself from her bedding. Picking it up and wrapping it around herself, she rushed back up the stairs to her dormitory as fast as her legs would carry her. She was furious and acutely embarrassed at the same time, which meant that she was bright red and fuming as she re-entered the bedroom. In her hurry and temper, she nearly knocked Luna flying.

Neville was sedately drinking his coffee, when he saw an utterly unexpected sight; Ginny floating into the common room. A mystified and slightly confused expression was on his face, until Hermione emerged from the stairs. It then became apparent that Hermione was levitating Ginny; though why, he had no idea. Just as quickly as they had appeared, Ginny and Hermione made their exit and Neville was left feeling rather bemused at the surreal happenings.

Present

            Luna arrived in the male Gryffindor dormitory. She was able to make it up the stairs because the Founders of Hogwarts had deemed girls to be more trustworthy than the boys when they created the school. When she arrived, she noticed that her boyfriend and Harry were currently locked in a battle of resolves. Harry was attempting to get Ron out of bed, but he was failing miserably. Almost reduced to begging Ron to get up, Harry played the last card available to him.

            "Look Ron, if you don't get up, I'll make Hermione recite Hogwarts: a History whilst using a _sonorous_ spell."

            When this failed to cause the desired reaction, Harry resorted to begging.

"Please Ron, just get out of bed."

            Luna decided that she'd better intervene or else Ron wouldn't emerge from the dormitory at all that day and she didn't want that, so she announced her presence in a way that would have done Mrs Weasley proud.

            "RONALD, GET OUT OF THAT BED NOW!" Luna shouted.

Poor Ron's headache wasn't improving at all. Why couldn't people just take the hint that he didn't want to get out of bed? He felt awful and the bed was really comfy right now. Then his head literally felt like it was exploding as Luna's shrill voice reverberated around inside it. He groaned and tried to get up, knowing that there would be trouble if he didn't; but in doing so, he caught himself in his covers and fell in a heap on the floor.

"You alright?" Harry asked his friend, caught between concern and amusement.

Ron stood and scratched the back of his head nonchalantly and looked at his girlfriend and best friend as if they had just taken away his favourite teddy.

"Go and have a shower Ron, then come down to the common room for a cup of coffee," Luna instructed and then walked off to meet up with the others.

"Looks like you're whipped mate," Harry teased good naturedly.

"Not now, Harry," Ron croaked, rubbing his head mournfully, "I have the world's worst hangover."

A.N.     Ok guys I know that the story hardly progressed at all this chapter, although you did find out who Ginny likes. I'll try and get another chapter up before too long, but if it takes a while, bear with me. I've got some important exams coming up, which I'll need to revise for – less time for writing. Thanks for all your reviews, they really inspire me to write more quickly. I would appreciate any input for future reference. I hope that you follow the way that the story has flashbacks etc, it's fairly straightforward I think, but if you have any questions, just e-mail me or leave a question on the review board.

As always, please review as that way I know what you guys like or don't like and what you want to see. The next few chapters should see things get interesting.

Toodles


End file.
